SemiConscious
by Orage
Summary: ROMY, set in the Evolution timeline, love haunts the two southerners, but what happens when they finally except it?
1. You Look So Fine

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: Ok, I know I should probably start working on the sequel to that one story, but this just came to me, and I had to write. It is set in the X-Men Evolution setting, but I switched things up a little. Everyone is about a year or two older than the animated series, and Rogue has not been part of the team. Gambit, however, has been. I'm planning on putting a bit of a twist in along the way, so it may get a little darker later on. Oh, and the song is _You Look So Fine_, by Garbage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You look so fine, I want to break your heart, and give you mine, You're taking me over._

The heat of the summer had encouraged every X-Man to spend time outdoors and the majority of the students clamored around the pool, hurriedly throwing schoolwork and saving the world to the back recesses of their minds.

Several yards away, and shirtless, the X-Man known as Gambit tampered with his motorcycle in the garage, hoping to have it fixed by the evening. Aside from the harmless flirting he did, Gambit kept for the most part, to himself. He was one of the older students Xavier had recruited, a year older than Scott at 21.

Hearing someone enter the garage from the kitchen exit, Gambit stood up, wiping sweat from around his eyes while placing a wrench back into the toolbox. Logan strode toward him, cigar dangling from his mouth, and two cold beers in his hand. Judging by his attire, ripped jeans and ragged t-shirt, Gambit assumed Logan had come to work on his own bike.

"Figured ya could use a cold one kid," Logan stated, throwing Gambit one of the beers.

"Thanks mon ami. Gambit gave a light charge to the bottle top, disintegrating it with a small explosion. Taking a quick gulp of the refreshing liquid, he bent back down, placing the beer on the cement, ready to begin work again.

Logan had wandered over to his own bike, which lay side by side with Gambit's. He was already busy at work when Gambit questioned over to him.

"Hey Logan, where be Storm on dis fine day?" Gambit gave a sly wink in Logan's direction, which he ignored.

"She's out Gumbo. Picking up a new recruit according ta Charles," Logan stated, pulling out the wax for his bike.

"New recruit eh? Is it a femme?

Logan stared up at Gambit then, long and hard, before rolling his eyes. "Don't go getting' any ideas Gambit. From what I hear, this girl ain't much of a social butterfly.

"In case y'haven' noticed, I ain't much o'one myself.

Logan gave a slight chuckle. "That's real believable Cajun. And I'm sure if ya can convince her o'it, she might take ya right into her arms.

"Ha ha Logan. I was just kiddin' besides. Y'know I'm a real gentleman." They both shared a laugh at this, continuing their work. A car driving up distracted them and they watched it park near the mansion's entrance, still within their vision.

A pair of long legs in Reebok tennis shoes was the first thing visible from the vehicle, already peaking Gambit's interest, as they were surely not Storm's legs. Although as a side note, Gambit added that Storm had very nice legs herself. As more of the body emerged from the car, he took in a pair of dangerously short jean shorts and a light green halter, accompanied by a pair of black gloves that ended at her wrists. But it was funny, despite her fabulous body, it was the bright, glorious pair of green eyes that caused him to catch his breath.

She had given a slight glance in their direction, and he couldn't be sure if she had seen him or not, as she turned towards Storm, long locks bouncing across her shoulders as she did so.

"Uh, Logan? Are y'sure y'were talking about de right femme earlier?" Gambit tore of his bandana, revealing his long hair messily tied up.

"I swear Gumbo, someday, some woman out there will be the death o'ya." Logan smiled as he returned to his bike, leaving a dazed Gambit to grab his wrench and get back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm not like all the other girls, I can't take it like the other girls._

Rogue was a little nervous as her and Storm headed back to the mansion. She had never been part of a team before, and she avoided using her powers as often as she could. Her adoptive mother Mystique, had kept her hidden for the better part of her life, secretly teaching her fighting skills and the control of her power. She still did not have complete control, but if one good thing came from Mystique's training it was the confidence to deal with it.

Sighing, Rogue looked out the window, resting one elbow against the door.

"Do not be concerned child. You will find you fit right in with the rest of the students." Storm quietly comforted.

Rogue smiled in her direction, faint, without much conviction. "Thanks sugah." Rogue returned her gaze out the window, noticing a large mansion coming into view. Slowly, Storm made her way up the circular part of the driveway, parking by the entrance. On their way in, Rogue had seen two figures working on motorcycles in the garage, and as she stepped out of the car, she couldn't help but look back towards them.

She noticed the older, gruffer looking one first, huddled over his bike, not interested in her arrival. She quickly moved her eyes to the next figure, a blush creeping up her face.

The younger man stood shirtless, in knee length shorts; a bandana wrapped around his head, sweat covering his lean frame. His peculiar red on black eyes were piercing in her direction, and overwhelmed, Rogue hastily turned away.

Climbing up the steps, bags in hand, Rogue entered her new life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's so insane, You've got me tethered and chained, I hear your name, and I'm falling over.

Remy finished the last of his beer, and standing up he moved towards the house entrance.

"Hey Logan, I'm grabbing another beer, y'want one?

"Yeah sure bub," Logan replied, eyes fixed on his waxing job.

Remy made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge door, the cool air breezing against his hot skin.

"And this Rogue, is our kitchen, a favorite spot for many of the residents." Storm cleared her throat then, aware of the figure searching through the fridge.

Remy had heard them enter, and taking a deep breath, he plastered his most charming grin on. Slowly, he closed the door, revealing himself, beers in hand, cocky expression and all. He leaned against the door, ignoring Storm's presence, his eyes roaming over the new recruit once again.

"Lo' Stormy. Y'gonna introduce me t'de new femme?

Storm's lips tightened. "Remy, what will it take for you to drop that nick name?

Gambit reverted his gaze to Storm. "Depends Ro', what y'willin' to give?" His tone was so serious, that the girl by Storm's side began to laugh.

"This sure is an interesting bunch y'all have introduced meh to so far Storm," Rogue interrupted.

Gambit's head snapped back instantly to the girl upon hearing her accent. "Why chere, your southern voice be tres comforting to dis Cajun." He slid up next to her then, and she could smell the mix of sweat, cologne and cigarettes that emulated off of him. She tried to steady herself, the scent knocking her off balance, almost more so than his nearness.

He could see he was making her uncomfortable, and stepped back a pace. "My names Remy chere. Remy LeBeau. I'd shake your hand chere and introduce myself proper, but dey be covered in bike grease at de moment." He held up one hand in justification.

Storm stood idly by, waiting for Rogue to introduce herself, and when she didn't Storm took the initiative.

"This is Rogue Gambit. She is moving up here from Mississippi. As you yourself are from the south, perhaps you can help her adjust.

Remy smiled, "Why o'course Ro'. It would be dis Cajun's pleasure." With that, he gave a small bow, before heading back to the garage without waiting for Rogue to respond.

Storm placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Remy is our resident charmer Rogue. You will get used to his behavior soon enough.

"Ah'm sure Ah will sugah.

"Come now, let me show you the rest of the grounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I won't share it like the other girls_.

Rogue's first night at the mansion went well, to say the least. But there were no other run ins with Remy, for which Rogue felt a strange sense of disappointment. She had met a lot of wonderful people, including her brother Kurt, for the first time.

Silently Rogue cursed, remembering her cruel adoptive mother and the things she had kept secret from Rogue. She unzipped her suitcase, unpacking her belongings, as various memories washed through her mind. She was thankful she had never put much trust in Mystique, because in the end she had discovered her mother viewed her only as a weapon. She had been used. From the age of eight she had trained nearly every day, fighting invisible enemies, flinging her fists against punching bags.

She was sixteen when she finally realized she had been used, and she had fled to the only place she knew: Irene's. Irene was Mystique's good friend, and had practically raised Rogue, as Mystique was often not around. She had cut off most of her hair, donning layers of make up and dark clothing that covered every inch of her body. She hid herself from the world, marred by her mother's dishonesty, but not completely surprised.

After her senior year of high school, Irene had sent her to France as a graduation present. She had spent the better part of six months there, putting college off for the time being. It was there that she once again became more comfortable with her body, allowing her hair to grow long once again. It was also there where she had met Professor Xaiver and Ororo Munroe, who were attending a mutant lecture of some sort. Xavier had detected her presence, and offered her a spot at his school. She had said she would hold onto the invitation, and possibly take it up later in the year.

Almost a year to the day, Rogue had finally accepted it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not like all the other girls, I won't take it like the other girls, that you used to know.

Despite the offer from Xavier to be excused, Rogue had insisted on joining in on the danger room exercise the next morning, and arriving early, she had been given her uniform. Pulling the tight, black suit on, she smiled as she noticed the streak of green across the chest. She pulled her curls into a ponytail, a white strand falling against her face. She stepped back out onto the danger room floor from the locker room, noticing several of the other students gathered in the center.

A shorter girl, who had too much spring in her step for the hour it was, walked towards Rogue, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hi. My name's Kitty Pryde. I know we like, met yesterday, but I thought I'd like help ya get used to the training room.

Rogue smiled warmly. "Thanks Kitty. Does that mean y'all will be meh partner?

"Sure does.

"Alright gang, looks like we're ready ta" Logan paused, scanning the room. "Ah cripes. Jean, will ya send the Cajun a wake up call?

The red head standing near Rogue closed her eyes, hands on her temples. Seconds later they fluttered open. "He's on his way Logan." Jean informed him, a smile tainting her lips.

Scott poked her in the ribs. "What's that smile for Jean?

"Nothing Scott, its just," Jean looked towards the other girls, wiggling her eyebrows, "Remy sleeps in the buff.

The other girls eyes widened, as did Scott's, but for other reasons. "Jesus Jean. How did you even pick up on that?" Scott questioned, annoyed.

"Well Scott, not everyone is a prude." Jean shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hair back behind her, avoiding his eyes. A few people snickered while Scott's face turned bright red, and he stalked off towards Bobby and Ray.

Rogue too was smiling, her eyes to the ground. She heard the doors slide open, and eyes gliding slowly up, she took in Remy's tight uniform, solid black, no color streaks. He carried a trench coat in one hand, and a bo staff in the other.

"Thanks fer showing up on time Gumbo. Now let's get this session started!

Ignoring Logan's impeding speech and instructions, Remy sauntered up to Rogue, who had now directed her eyes elsewhere, and was trying to avoid him. Leaning in he whispered, "Do y'like what y'see chere?" His breath was hot on her ear, sending a tingling sensation down her spine.

Rogue kept her composure straight, her position un-giving to the way she really felt. His mouth was still next to her ear, and she leaned her cheek back, her lips nearing his own ear, her skin barely missing his own flesh.

"Don' be so cocky Cajun. Not every girl who sets eyes on ya wants to fuck ya," Rogue whispered back, then swiftly she turned forward, pretending to listen to Logan's every word.

Remy turned forward as well, standing closely to Rogue. He crossed his hands behind him, his eyes on Logan as well, appearing to listen. "Y'can run chere, in fact, I like dat in a woman, but y'can' hide." With that, Remy moved forward, pairing up with Scott, leaving a smirking Rogue to contemplate his words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You look so fine.

Rogue pulled off her sticky gloves, flexing her fingers. Logan stood in front of her, critiquing her first performance in the danger room. She wasn't really listening; she knew she had done an above average job. Instead she was wishing she had been able to see more of her teammates in action, especially a certain member. But, she had spent the majority of her time sparring Kitty, catching only glimpses of the other students along the way.

Logan had kept her after to discuss things, and as she heard him finishing up, she gave him a small smile, thanked him, and headed for her bedroom, intent on taking a long cold shower. As she jogged lightly up the stairs, she began to hear voices.

"Bobby, just give me de damn shampoo, and I won' tell no one y'took it.

"Ah come on Remy. I mean there's gotta be some reason all the chicks go after you!

Rogue reached the hallway, spotting Remy, clad only in a towel, wet hair dripping, his back towards her, as he leaned against Bobby's doorway. _Yeah_, Rogue thought, _there definitely is a reason, but it ain't the shampoo._

"And y'thought by stealin' my shampoo de ladies would come runnin'?

Bobby gave a nervous laugh. "Well, no, see, uh. Damn, I guess so Remy." There was several seconds of silence, as Bobby retrieved the shampoo, placing it in Remy's hands.

Remy gave a little laugh, ruffling Bobby's hair. "When your o'legal age Bobby, I'll take y'out bar hopping, maybe we can find y'a femme den.

"Really Remy! Man that would be great!

Remy spun around then, and Rogue pretending to be just passing by.

"Hey chere. Did y'enjoy your first training session?

Rogue continued walking down the hall, avoiding eye contact for fear that he would notice how red her face was.

"Maybe Cajun. What's it to ya?" Rogue walked into her bedroom, slamming her door, not waiting for his response.

As she was getting dressed after her cold shower, she heard a soft knock on her door. Pulling on her t-shirt, she yelled a come in.

Remy pushed the door open, now fully dressed in tight jeans and black tee. "Forgive de intrusion chere," He stated huskily, obviously not sorry at all.

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, whaddya want swamp rat?

Remy just grinned, ignoring her name calling. "Y'wouldn' happen t'be 21 or older now would ya chere?

"I'm 20 Remy, why?

She thought she saw disappoint flash across his features, but it faded as quickly as it arrived. "Dat's a pity chere. On Friday nights, a couple o'us head over to Harry's, do a little drinking and dancing.

"Remy, there's hardly a person here over 20. Who do y'go with?

"Ro' and Logan." Remy sighed. "I be de only student here old enough ta drink.

"Oh, poor little Cajun. I'm sure your charm can pick up a couple girlfriends." With that Rogue began to push him out of her room, despite her head arguing against her.

"I could chere." Remy grabbed her shoulders then, stopping her. His lips were an inch from her own. "But I don' want to.

With a sudden burst of energy, Rogue managed to push Remy the rest of the way out the door, screaming, "Not my problem Cajun!" Before slamming the door in his face.

"Hmm." Remy heard someone mutter, and spinning around he saw Bobby walking down the hall with Jubilee.

"Guess he can't get every girl," Bobby muttered to Jubilee as they continued walking.

Remy's eyes blazed red, and slightly embarrassed, he stalked down the hall.


	2. Here With Me

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: Thanks to all the reviewers, it is much appreciated, and I am glad you are enjoying it thus far. The song in this next chapter is _Here With Me_, by Dido. Oh, and does anyone know how to make quotation marks stay at the end of the sentence when uploading to document manager? Thanks if you can help.

Oh, and Scoobyd0530, this next section should answer your question

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here._

Rogue had marched straight to the balcony that accompanied her large, private room after kicking Remy out. She was glad she had been given her own room, as her shoulders sagged, and she inhaled a sharp breath. She wanted to keep a strong air about her around the others, none of that weak, weeping shit.

"Ugh!" Rogue threw her arms up in frustration. Now she was beginning to sound like her mother. She slammed her fist into a nearby post, the plaster and paint chipping away to reveal a nice new hole.

"Damn it!' Rogue cursed_. Now Ah'm gonna have to either tell em' the truth, or fix it on meh on_, Rogue thought. With her hands she began to sweep up the chunks of plaster from the solid ground of the balcony, and walking to her small trashcan she emptied her palms. Her body was shaking, and Rogue tried to compose herself, taking deep breaths, eyes closed. She hated the other part of herself, the part her mother had helped her to create.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror across the way. What had stirred up her emotions so much? She rolled her shoulders back, mussed her hands through her hair, and let the negative emotions seep out of her, heading for her bedroom door.

To bad she still felt like crying. It would have to be held in for another long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide._

Remy rushed to his room, anger now apparent on his features. He grabbed his trench coat from his bed, thinking amusingly, _So dis be what it feels like t'be rejected._ On his way back out the door, he nearly ran right into Storm.

He grabbed her wrist, dragging her down the hall. "Come on chere, lets go drink a little.

Storm snapped her arm away from him, effectively stopping Remy in the process.

"What's de matter Stormy?" Then Remy took in Ororo's appearance: knee length black spaghetti strapped dress, complete with heels and evening coat, hair pulled up.

"Dat ain't no bar clothing Ro'.

Storm waited a few seconds before answering, as if expecting more, and she was. "What Remy? No sarcastic remark about where I'm going or with whom?

Remy shrugged, an unenthusiastic look on his face. "Actually chere, I ain't much in de mood. Just wanted t'get drunk.

Storm rolled her eyes. "And may I venture a guess as to your lack of charisma for a Friday evening?

"Only if I can venture a guess as t'why you be wearing dat sexy dress." A smile had begun to work its way up his face, as Remy tried to dodge any of Ororo's questions.

"It's for a mission. A charity gala Logan and I must attend for mutant rights.

"Uh huh. Well, if you'll excuse me Stormy, I'm gonna head to de bar. By myself." With that he made a dramatic round about turn, throwing his coat on in the process. As he pulled the collar up around his neck, he yelled back. "Have fun wit Logan Stormy!

Storm just fumed in her place, not moving to follow him. But then a sly thought entered her mind concerning the two southerners. Perhaps Remy could be tamed after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me._

Remy had headed straight for the bar as he said he would, and was already flirting with the dark eyed girl next to him, his hand on her knee, when a familiar figure caught his eye at the pool table. She was bending low in her jean mini skirt and black tee, readying her next shot. It was then that he noticed she was playing by herself.

"Excuse me chere," he said to the girl practically in his lap. "I gotta go speak wit an old friend." The girl looked disappointed, but she was smart enough to assess the situation, and she backed off.

Remy slinked through the bodies on the dance floor, never taking his eyes off of Rogue. He pulled a cue off the rack, placing himself on the opposite side of the table as her.

"Can I see some ID cherie?

Startled, Rogue accidentally hit the ball up, and off the table, directly into Remy's stomach. Surprised, Remy clutched where the ball had hit, keeling over slightly.

"What the hell Remy?! Don't sneak up on meh like that!

"Chere, I was clear across de table. It's not like I was breathing down your neck, or yelling boo!" It was then that Remy took in the glass of tequila on the corner, and Rogue's eyes followed his.

Rogue cleared her throat. "Normally Ah ain't much o'a liar Remy.

"But y'just didn't want t'come here wit me, right chere?

"Ah could lie again if Ah wanted to. Tell ya Ah have a fake ID and Ah ain't really 21.

Remy looked into her eyes, so vibrant, so sexy. "Nah chere, y'don' have t'lie to dis Cajun. He gets de point." Remy turned to leave then, grabbing his coat from the floor where he had placed it earlier. He had made it to his bike when he heard her call after him.

"Wait! Remy!" Remy sat on his bike, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it with his fingertip. He said nothing, waiting for her to catch up, exhaling the smoke.

Rogue ran up in front of him, glaring down at him. "Ya don't get the point Remy! There are a hundred other bars Ah coulda gone to." Rogue sighed, not believing her words. She heard Mystique's ever present advice of caution shrieking in her ears. But she ignored it. She was not like her mother. "Ah chose this one Remy, cause Ah knew ya would be here.

A smile now illuminating his beautiful face, Remy stood, throwing out the cigarette. He moved within inches of her, realizing he knew nothing about her; not her power, not her real name, nothing, yet he was immensely attracted to her.

"Come on chere. I know a much better place den dis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me._

It was strange. Despite his obvious attraction to her, he did not jump on top of her, grind against her, or try to make out with her. Rogue felt a sense of respect dwelling within her, but she quickly pushed the thought away, reminding herself that she had only known him for less than two days.

Yet she felt completely at home dancing in his arms, laughing about life stories, spinning each other around the dance floor. Every once in a while they would take a break for a quick beer, only to hurriedly return to the dance floor, moving smoothly, fitting together perfectly, as the beats guided them. Was this really the same arrogant man she had met only yesterday?

Their sweaty bodies exited the floor, Rogue glancing at her watch. 1:20 am. "Oh Remy, please tell me we ain't got a training session tomorrow morning.

Remy laughed, taking in her worried expression. She was so fucking gorgeous, Remy thought. "No chere, ain't go t'worr-well, actually, I take dat back. Cyke scheduled an abnormal training session tomorrow morning.

"Abnormal!?

Remy squeezed her arm. "Oui chere. And it's all for you. I guess I'll finally get t'learn your power.

"Why was Ah not informed about this?" Rogue yelled over the music, exasperated.

"Uh, I ain't sure chere. Wanna go back out and dance some more now?" He began to drag her back by the wrist, already moving sensually to the beats.

"Remy! We have ta be up at 6 tomorrow! Are y'crazy Cajun!?

Remy stopped then, looking back into her eyes. Suddenly he yanked her off the dance floor, heading towards the exit.

Outside, Remy held her by the shoulders, his bare skin touching her own. Rogue cringed, shaking him off.

Remy had a wild glint in his eyes, that nearly reverted Rogue back to her defensive self. "Chere, whaddya say we stay out all night huh? We'll dance, talk, drink." Remy grabbed tighter on to her. "Listen chere, I'm a flirt, I know it. Settling down ain't my thing, but dere be somethin' about y'girl. Something I need t'know more about.

Rogue stood still, unwilling to move. His question, his needs, demanded trust, and she never just handed that out. "What are ya saying sugah?" Rogue asked, a curious glint in her eyes.

"I'm saying we should be friends chere. I'm saying we should dance all night. I'm saying we should yell ÔFuck Cyke and his god damn early training sessions' from de rooftops chere. And I can tell from de look in your eyes Rogue, dat you understand completely.

Remy waited, nervous of her silence. Had he judged her wrong? No.

Rogue grabbed the back of his neck, and pulling him towards her, she kissed him hard. When their lips parted, it was Rogue who then wore the smirk.

"Let's dance sugah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream._

Logan stood before the group, eyes closed in annoyance. "Jean, I'm gonna ask ya ta do a wake up call like usual. First fer Remy, and then fer Rogue. And I'm just gonna silently hope, that they ain't in the same room when ya do it.

The team smirked, giggling quietly. Scott looked angry, and speaking up he confirmed his attitude.

"Why don't we just continue the training session without them? I mean, if they are irresponsible enough to not show up then-

"Stuff it Summers. This training session is fer Rogue, so we at least need her here. Now let Jean concentrate," Logan growled back.

After several minutes, Jean spoke, wondering if Rogue's tardiness would become routine like Gambit's. "They weren't together." Several teammates groaned, disappointed with the lack of drama. "And they are on their way, however, they are not in top notch condition." Jean paused, as Logan was clearly waiting. "So don't' expect much effort from them." She added.

Logan growled again, and after several moments, the two southerners entered the danger room, eyes to the ground, several feet apart.

"Alright you two, since everyone's already paired up, you two are a team," Logan barked. "We will be switching partners periodically throughout the session, so Rogue can become comfortable with our individual training methods.

The room shifted perspectives, and everyone assumed their own fighting stances. Remy looked towards Rogue with tired eyes, still managing to smile, while extending his bo staff.

The two fought gracefully, despite their fatigue. Rogue was not surprised; they seemed, physically at least, to fit together incredibly well. She managed to withhold her powers during their entire match, avoiding Gambit's own weak attempts to harm her.

Suddenly, the simulation stopped, and the entire team froze, waiting for a command.

Logan spoke from the intercom in the control booth. "Ya know what? I changed my mind. Rogue, get in the center with One Eye. You ain't used your powers once since fighting the Cajun. This time, I wanna see yer moves.

Rogue moaned, dragging her feet forward, facing Cyclops. She wished he didn't need that stupid visor, she could not read his emotions with it on, and it only gave him an advantage on the enemy.

Cyclops on the other hand, felt confident. He had heard she had life sucking abilities, only made effective by touch. So, all he needed to do was keep her away from him. Simple enough, he boasted inside his mind.

The fight began, and the two circled around each other, assessing everything. Scott began to speak. "You know Rogue, it would be a lot easier to get along with this team if you avoided the Cajun. I mean think about it, he's already made you late to a training session.

Rogue took a quick punch towards Scott, which he avoided. "Are ya giving' meh advice, or tellin' meh what ta do Cyclops?

Scott sighed, still not moving to attack her. "Look Rogue, Gambit's a player to say the least. I can guarantee you mean nothing to him." Suddenly, he shot off a red beam, hoping to catch her off guard. But Rogue had been trained well. And now, she was pissed.

"Ya know sugah? Ah'm tired. Let's end this now." With that, Rogue floated into the air, and despite Scott's lenses, she knew his eyes were wide with shock. Not as shocked as he would be, Rogue thought.

Rogue charged Scott then, dodging red blasts along the way. And then, she landed right in front of his face, knowing he would not have the courage to blast her from that short of a distance. "Don't worry sugah. Ah ain't gonna touch ya with my skin." With that she lightly pushed him. Rogue's light push, however, sent Scott flying to the outer wall, where he slid down, unconscious from the impact.

Rogue turned to the rest of her teammates. "Well, guess this training session's over gang." She began to edge her way towards the exit then, the rest of the team gawking in surprise, wondering how many powers she really possessed.

Remy merely stood in a corner, a grin on his face, red eyes glowing intensely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been._

That evening, Rogue lay on her bed, listening to music with her walkman, eyes closed. A tap on her forehead, forced her up instantly, as she grabbed a hold of the hand that had touched her. She met red on black eyes, and gave them a very dangerous glare.

"Ya coulda been hurt Remy!" Rogue yelled, still holding onto his wrist.

Remy only gave her a warm smile, confusing her meaning, believing she meant she would have punched him or knocked him out with the surprise he gave her.

"So chere, what are y'up t'tonight?

Rogue leaned back into her pillow, removing her earphones. "Relaxing Remy. In case ya forgot, we spent all o'last night dancing.

"Hmm." Remy sat on his knees, arms resting on her mattress. He began to trace her bare arm with his finger.

Rogue slapped his hand away with a rude stare. "What are y'thinking Remy?

"I was thinkin' bout dat kiss chere." He left it at that, his eyes holding a hollow, yet hungry look.

Rogue rolled onto her side, facing him. "Sugah, Ah think y'all got the wrong impression. Suppose it's meh fault." Rogue rolled again onto her back, plugging her headphones back into her ears. "Ah ain't easy Remy. Ah ain't like those other girls o'yours.

Remy remained silent, Rogue apparently already entranced with her music, her eyes again closed. She didn't expect his next move.

Instantly, he was on top of her, arms placed on either side of her head, body pressed gently against her own.

"I think y'may have forgotten bout what dat kiss felt like chere.

Remy leaned in, pressing his lips against her own, hugging her tighter in a passionate embrace, his hands tangled within her hair. A slight pull began tugging within him, making him feel faint. He opened his eyes in time to see Rogue's, consumed with sadness. His body went limp on top of Rogue, as she slowly pushed him off of her.

She lay stiff beside him, afraid to move or call for help. He hadn't held on long enough to cause much harm. She took a deep breath, and staring straight at the ceiling, she clasped one gloved hand around his own, her other hand pressing the play button on her Ipod, music carrying her through, blocking out the memories.


	3. Disconnected

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: Several of you asked me how long Rogue can control her powers for-well, this chapter should hopefully explain it. If it doesn't do a good job, send me a review and let me know! Oh, and some other things (these mainly answer ishandahalf's reviews.) Remy, as we all know, is late to everything, so just pretend he doesn't attend many meetings, and therefore missed the briefing about Rogue's power. As for me updating fast, yeah, I'm back home, in the country, in the middle of nowhere, and NONE of my friends returned home for the summer. So, for the next month, my updates should be nice and quick.

The song is _Disconnected_, by Veruca Salt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But you have trained me to watch my back and drop my standards._

Mystique had warned her. She had explicitly explained the unavoidable consequences handing your trust out provided you. But Mystique had obviously never met Remy. Upon waking up, he did not curse, complain, or stalk out of the room.

That was not the most surprising factor for Rogue, however. Rather, it was the fact that he remained by her side, still clutching her hand.

"Don' remember your kiss doin' dat de last time chere.

"Uh huh." Rogue slid off the bed then, releasing his hand. She walked close to the door, wrapping her arms around herself. "Maybe ya should go Remy.

Slowly, Remy moved off the bed, keeping eye contact the entire time. "Chere. I ain't leaving. Not until y'at least explain things t'me." Remy's eyes were dead set; a seriousness Rogue had never seen.

"It was just another one o'meh powers Remy. Meh curse." She paused, digging her toes into the carpet, her eyes downcast. "Ah can't touch Remy.

"Are y'lying t'me again girl? I've touched you plenty o'times." Remy began to inch closer to her, wishing she would just look up, back into his eyes.

"It only works for a shortened period o'time, a minute at the most and it takes a lota concentration on meh part. You could touch my skin by surprise and Ah still wouldn't absorb ya, as it takes a few seconds to kick in anyway. In that time, if Ah concentrate hard, Ah can hold it off for a few seconds more. After that, Ah absorb whoever Ah'm touching; their memories and their powers if they got em'.

A long silence ensued, in which Rogue waited for Remy to storm out, giving up on her, just like everyone did eventually.

"Well, you're strong chere. I think dat we can figure out a way t'deal wit it, or help y'control it better." Remy offered, placing a hand on her clothed shoulder.

Rogue looked up finally. "Not we Remy. This is meh problem. Y'all have the option ta just walk away. Anytime Remy.

"Chere, dis is gonna sound completely crazy cause I've only known y'three days, but-I can't. I can't walk away, and I ain't really sure why." He grabbed hold of her chin, bare skin touching bare skin. Rogue flinched, turning her head to the left to shake of his hand.

"It does sound crazy Remy." That was all she said, still refusing to look back at him, her body tense at his nearness.

Remy began to head for the door, believing himself foolish for his thoughts. "Chere, I guess I don' really understand. Y'seemed so confident de first day I saw y', as if y'didn' let your powers dictate y'. Hell, y'even kissed me wit'out a care." Remy paused.

"Y'know where I'll be if y'need me chere." With that, Remy slipped out the door, and Rogue crashed to the floor on her knees, her tears finally shedding, her emotions finally allowing themselves release.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disconnected it's the way that I wanted it to be._

The professor had asked to meet with Rogue the next morning once he had heard about her training session the day before. Rogue was now seated before him, her bare feet tucked beneath her, confidence again reigning on her features. Logan was also in the room, standing to the right of Rogue, arms crossed.

"Rogue, when I first met you in France I asked you to explain your power to me." The professor steepled his hands, pausing. "You informed me that you had a self absorbing power that was only effective upon skin to skin contact.

Rogue's eyes had not left the professors. "Yes professah, Ah did tell ya that.

"That was all you told me Rogue." The professor waited for Rogue's response. Several strained seconds passed without a word. Finally Logan spoke up.

"I think Chuck wants to know why ya lied Rogue.

Rogue spun to face Logan. "Ah didn' lie Logan. Ah just did' tell em'.

"Is there a reason for that Rogue?" The professor prompted.

"Yes. Professor there is, but it's meh own personal business, and Ah ain't comfortable talking about it. Yet.

Silence. Again.

"Alright Rogue. I will accept your need for privacy for the moment. You are new to this place, and I imagine you are not as comfortable here as you would like to be. Yet.

Rogue smiled. "Thanks Professah." Rogue uncurled her feet, moving to get up.

"Rogue.

"Yes Professah?

"Can you at least explain the extent of your powers? It would help greatly in battle, especially for your fellow X-Men.

Rogue rested a hand on her chair, while placing one finger to her chin. "Well, Ah can absorb people, fly, Ah have super strength. Oh, and Ah'm invulnerable." She looked back at the professah, who had arched one eyebrow. Then she looked to Logan who simply just blinked once.

"Alright. Well. Good day Rogue.

Rogue hurriedly left the room, a faint smile on her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But I can't say that when everyone is so judgmental. _

As Rogue walked down the hall away from the Professor's office, she ran into Kitty and Jean heading for the kitchen. Another aura of awkwardness filled the air, but Rogue didn't back down.

Kitty was looking to the floor, while Jean simply glared in Rogue's direction.

Rogue looked right back. "Hey Kitty. Jean. How's Scott recovering?" Her voice was laced with un-bidding sarcasm.

"Aren't you going to at least try to get along with everyone?" Jean retorted back, green eyes narrowing.

_Ah hell!_ Rogue thought. She didn't want these people as enemies. She just didn't like Scott. "Look." Rogue paused, sucking in her breath and her pride. "Ah don't wanna make anyone else angry. Truth be told, Ah like the two o'you. Scott just rubbed meh the wrong way.

Jean's expression lightened, and Kitty moved her eyes from the carpet. "Yeah. Scott can be kinda stiff sometimes. Sorry about that," Jean explained.

"Sugah, there ain't no need for you to apologize.

Jean sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. But, he is my boyfriend, so I feel responsible sometimes.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Kitty interjected, "Are you and Remy, like, together or something?" Kitty gave a little giggle.

"Uh, no. Ah've only been here four days Kitty.

"Four days is a year in Remy language Rogue. He's very, uh, fast.

What's that supposed ta mean Jean?" Rogue questioned.

Kitty cleared her throat. "It means our resident Cajun gets around Rogue. He's a bit of a ladies man.

"With the women here?" Rogue asked cautiously.

Jean looked to be contemplating something. "You know, he hasn't. I mean, he flirts with everyone, and the girls all love him, but he's never asked anyone here out. Until you that is.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don' Ah feel special. What about him and Storm?

Kitty laughed, slapping her hand to her mouth. Jean answered.

"Those two are like brother and sister practically. Storm was the one who brought him here, away from his life as a thief.

Before Rogue could reply, Kitty suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! Let's go to the mall! Get in some bonding time with our new resident gal pal.

Rogue and Jean grinned at Kitty's pure look of excitement.

"That sounds good sugah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I have met a boy who makes you look so shallow._

Rogue had promised to meet Jean and Kitty downstairs in fifteen minutes, and as she headed back to her room, she couldn't help but sneak a peek through Remy's open doorway as she passed by.

He was standing only in a pair of jeans, brushing his teeth, eyes glued to something on his computer screen. He looked adorable scrubbing away at his perfect teeth, long bangs dangling near his eyes. His hair was partially pulled back, as it had been the first day she saw him.

Suddenly he stopped scrubbing, and turned in her direction. He gave a slight smirk, gracefully managing to not dribble toothpaste everywhere. He held a hand up, one finger extended towards her, signaling to give him one minute, as he headed for his bathroom.

Rogue walked into the room, eyeing the computer screen. She noticed it was an email, and quickly looked away despite her curiosity.

"How y'feeling dis morning chere?" Remy yelled from the bathroom over the sound of running water.

"Shouldn't Ah be asking y'all that Remy?

Remy exited the bathroom, leaning against the wall. "Chere," Remy's eyes were filled with confusion and worry. "I hate t'drudge up last night, but, well, why did y'let me kiss y'for so long if y'knew y'would knock me out?

It was an honest, non-accusing question. Unfortunately, Rogue didn't really know the answer. At least not one that wouldn't make her sound crazy. She decided on the reason that conveyed her intent with the most clarity.

"It was the quickest, best way ta get ya to understand Remy.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Understand what Rogue?

"Understand meh power. Ta understand that Ah can't touch.

Remy pushed himself away from the wall's edge, and took a few steps towards Rogue. "Well chere, I think y'may have failed." He was inches from her now, his minty fresh breath warming her flesh.

She weakly smiled up at him. "And how did Ah fail?" She was very scared of his answer.

"Well, all dat kiss made me understand was dat your power can be controlled. Dat kiss shoulda given y'hope chere.

Suddenly Rogue felt a surge of happiness run through her. Happiness. Something her mother had long denied her. Rogue had even denied it to herself after leaving Mystique. But Rogue was 21 now, and at the present moment, she had one of the most incredibly handsome men she had ever met pledging confidence into her. And, he was willing to stand by her, see her through. Rogue swallowed hard.

She reached a gloved thumb up to his lips, tugging lightly on the bottom lip, before dragging her finger down his chin, reaching his bare chest. She stopped right before his beltline, teasing him slightly.

"Thanks sugah." That was all she said as she headed for his door. At the last second she turned around and winked, smiling brilliantly.

Remy was a flirt. But so was Rogue. And today, Rogue decided that she wasn't going to let her power get in the way of a little fun. Fuck Mystique and her rules. It was going to be a beautiful day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: Glad you guys are liking the more flirtatious Rogue. She doesn't exhibit herself much in this next chapter, but that doesn't mean she is gone! And Pandora's Sorrow, I'm going to have to agree with you, the depressing, stubborn Rogue can get very old. At least that depressing Rogue seems to have disappeared slightly in the comics. It took Remy almost dying for that to happen though. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

The song in this chapter is _Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh_, by Bright Eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I remember everything, the words we spoke on freezing South street, And all those mornings watching you get ready for school.

Six months had passed since Rogue had joined the team. As Rogue sat around the breakfast table with the rest of her teammates, she had to admit, she finally felt at home. She had never had a real family like this, and she found that over the months, her temper and her patience had calmed themselves. She had finally discovered what it felt like to care. To love.

A hand crept its way onto her thigh, and she smiled looking towards Remy. He was still talking to Kurt, but his empathy must have picked up her forlorn thoughts, as he slightly squeezed her leg.

Remy. They weren't an official couple. Well, sometimes they were. Rogue wasn't really sure. It was their friendship that had grown the most over the months, and although they were practically jointed at the hip, they had not put a seal on anything yet. It was almost as if they were afraid to ruin what they had. The team certainly enjoyed their closeness: Remy had become less egocentric and had even showed up on time to several training sessions.

Rogue heard the Professor address the team, before everyone headed in their own directions. A new team member was expected on the grounds today. A few people began to whisper. It was always exciting gaining a new member. A new addition.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In this house, I don't understand that sound no more, It seems artificial, like a T.V. set.

Rogue, Remy, Kurt and Bobby had headed to the basketball courts after breakfast to play a quick game of two on two. Rogue and Remy had been separated, because together they were an unbeatable team.

Rogue was attempting to make a shot when Remy jumped up to intersect her. Somehow they clashed, causing both southerners to fall to the pavement, Remy on top of Rogue.

"Y'ok chere?

"Ah'm invulnerable Remy. Course Ah'm ok." Rogue moved to get up, but noticed Remy's attention was drug elsewhere.

"Whaddya make o'those two chere?

"Ah don't know swamp rat. Why dontcha get offah meh so Ah can see who y'all are talking about?

"Or get up so we can finish the game!" Bobby yelled in the background. Kurt picked up the discarded ball, and began shooting on his own.

Remy looked slightly flustered. "Oh. Sorry petit." Rogue didn't really want him to get up, and she sighed as he removed his weight from her. Their physical relationship had not progressed, as the control of her powers had yet to be really worked on. Rogue was beginning to wonder if Remy was bored with her.

Rogue rotated her head in the direction Remy had been looking in before. Jean and Scott sat snuggled on a bench, whispering in each other's ears. It was like a scene from a movie. It was just that artificial.

"Ah don' make anythin' of them Cajun. Except that Jean could do bettah.

Remy laughed. "So glad y'share de same love of Cyke as I do chere." Remy put an arm around Rogue, pulling her closer. "Besides, dey may be de quintessential couple cherie, but de ain't got nothin' on what we have.

Bobby chose that moment to throw the basketball at Remy's head. "What de hell Bobby!" Remy playfully yelled, sliding his arm away from Rogue to scoop up the ball and jog after Bobby.

Rogue sighed, thinking of Remy's last words to her. Quietly she mumbled, "At least what they have is solid. At least they can touch.

Rogue turned around and headed back to the game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You offer only one reply, You know not what you do.

Later that evening, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott were seated around the television, watching a movie. Bowls of popcorn and various other snacks were littered around as the team zoned out.

"And this is the team, hard at work." The team that Storm had just referred to looked in her direction, only to discover a very beautiful Asian woman, no older than Rogue at her side.

"X-Men, I would like you to meet your new teammate, Betsy Braddock." Everyone muttered a hello, some rising to greet her. "She is from England, and since she is a long way from home, I hope you can make her feel comfortable here.

"Well chere, care t'join us now?" Betsy's head spun to meet Remy's sultry voice. She took in his relaxed appearance, sprawled on an overstuffed chair, a girl with white stripes in her hair seated on the floor below him. He was definitely sexy, she noted.

Betsy walked slowly to Remy's position, making sure to sway her hips along the way. He gave a little grin at this. She leaned in, placing a hand into the popcorn bowl in Remy's lap.

"I sure would Ôdear'." She removed her hand clutching a few kernels, and slowly she put each one into her mouth.

Tension began to rise in the room. "Uh. Well, have a seat Betsy. I'll introduce you to everyone." Scott: always the team leader. Remy would actually have to thank him later for this one, as Betsy moved from his side to sit on the couch. Rogue sent death glares to Remy throughout the rest of the movie, which he tried desperately to ignore, while Betsy sent him suggestive glances, which he also tried to ignore.

For one night, Remy cursed his Cajun charm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Except we keep coming back to this meaning that I lack.

Rogue sat in Professor Xavier's office, Hank McCoy in the chair to her right, the Professor himself seated before them.

The Professor sighed. "Rogue, is there a reason you have finally chosen to come talk to us about controlling your power?

"Yes, both the Professor and I expected you months ago," Hank added with a slight chuckle.

"Look, Ah don' really wanna explain it. Ah just wanna fix it.

Clearing his throat, the Professor replied. "Rogue, in order to do this, we may need to ask questions about your past training with Mystique. Will you be alright with this?

Rogue blinked several times, but kept a stone cold expression on her face. In that moment she looked alarmingly like Mystique, regarding her mannerisms. The Professor tried to push that from his mind, focusing on the issue at hand.

"Ah'll be fahne with it Professah. So long as Ah gain bettah control.

Hank spoke then. "Well, Rogue, I am going to suggest meeting with me twice a week. During our sessions we will discuss and look over the enigma that is your power. Would you like to start tomorrow?

"How bout today Hank?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But now we speak with ruined tongues and the words we say aren't meant for anyone, It's just a mumbled sentence to a passing acquaintance.

Gambit exited the danger room, sweat dripping from his forehead, trench coat thrown over his shoulder. He heard the danger room door whoosh open seconds after him, but no footsteps proceeded the sound.

Spinning fast, Remy came face to face with the new recruit.

"Well, they weren't kidding. You really are fast." Betsy purred, maintaining her closeness.

Remy backed up a step. "I was a thief in my last life Betsy." He left it at that before turning around and continuing in his direction.

Betsy followed him, jogging up to his side. "Hmm. Really? You must have been good, not many people can pick up my footsteps.

Gambit gave her a quick grin. "I was a master chere." A glint caught in Remy's eyes, one that Betsy did not miss. "But how do you move de way you do?

She gave a sly smile. "Well, I wasn't a thief.

"Is dat de only clue I get?

By then the two had reached the bedroom halls. Remy stopped a few paces from his door. Betsy had yet to answer his question.

"So, are you and that Rogue girl an item?

Remy narrowed his eyes. "Why y'wanna know Betsy?

Betsy took a few steps forward, placing herself in Remy's view. Her long purple hair was let down, reaching the waist line of her tight black uniform.

"Its just," Betsy began, "I noticed she can't touch.

Remy stretched his hands above his head, pulling his hair back. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Good observation petit. Did y'notice de white streak in her hair too?

Betsy turned to face him, a smirk on her face.

"Surely you must be craving more than she can give you Gambit." She stalked towards him then, placing her hand on his lower abdomen.

Remy grabbed her wrists, pulling her in tight, his red eyes gleaming. "Y'wouldn' even have de slightest chance o'giving me what dat girl has," Remy hissed.

Betsy gulped. "Maybe Remy," Betsy whispered, slipping from his grasp. "But I really doubt it." She kept her eyes locked with Remy's as she walked backwards down the hall, then disappeared into the shadows.

Remy released his breath. Six months ago he would have taken Betsy's offer no question. Maybe, just maybe it was time to re-think his feelings for Rogue, because they just might mean more than he realized.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You combed your hair inside that mirror, The one you painted blue and glued with jewelry tears.

Remy walked into Rogue's room two weeks later. Things had been tense between them, and he hadn't seen much of her. She claimed she had been busy. At the present moment she stood in front of her mirror in full uniform, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Mornin' chere," Remy stated in the midst of a yawn.

Rogue gave a quick glance over in his direction. "Oh. Hi Cajun." She looked back towards her mirror, but said nothing else.

Remy remained in the doorway. "Rogue, I was just wondering if maybe we could do breakfast or lunch-

"Remy Ah'm running late for a training session with Jean and Betsy. Ah really gotta go, can we talk later?" She said all of this as she rushed for the door. Remy grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her to him before pressing her against the wall.

"Rogue. I'm gonna take y'to dinner tonight chere. I don't like dis uneasiness dat's been between us de last couple weeks." Rogue felt her knees going weak at his insistence. He began running his fingers through her hair, leaning heavier into her. Rogue let out a slight moan at his intoxicity, placing her hands on his hips, in what she thought was an effort to push him away. But she didn't really want that. Not when she had been craving his touch, his attention for weeks, if not months.

"Ah don' like it either Remy," Rogue belatedly answered, as she ran her hand up his back, pulling him in for a tight hug.

Remy pulled from her grasp, looking her deep in the eyes. "Chere," he breathed, "I think we've been denying ourselves a whole nother aspect o'this relationship. De thing is," Remy paused, choking on his words as he realized what he was about to tell her.

"What Remy?" Rogue asked, eyes wide but slightly groggy.

Remy grinned, holding her by the shoulders. "Nothing chere. We'll talk at dinner. Wear somethin' nice and I'll come by at 7:00.

Slowly Rogue stepped away from Remy, her emotions consuming her, her need for him entirely too strong. "Sure thing Remy." Rogue headed out her doorway, waving as she left. Remy simply stood in her empty bedroom after she was gone, organizing his thoughts.

He had almost told her he loved her. It wasn't planned, but it had felt so right. Yet, at the same time he couldn't tell her. He was too afraid of her response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Loneliness is Worse

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: Well, the general vibe I got from the reviews, as that you guys either don't like the way I portrayed Betsy, or you don't like her at all! But don't worry, she won't get in the way of Remy and Rogue. I just enjoy writing Betsy that way, it's a lot of fun, and I do actually like her character in the comics as well. Oh, and this story does have a direction, and a plot, you just might not get it until the last chapter. Whenever that is.

The song is _Loneliness is Worse_, by Veruca Salt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's a subtle kind of cruel, It taps my spine, It's a vicious kind of catch, It sides me blind._

Their dinner never happened. It was put on hold by Sabertooth who felt the sudden urge to destroy the main stretch of downtown. Remy would look back later and begin his what if speculations. What if they had been able to have dinner that night? What if he had told her he loved her? But so much more would need to happen before that began.

Instead, Logan, Cyclops, Gambit and Rogue were heading downtown in the X-jet, in an effort to calm Sabertooth. Logan had tried convincing the professor that he could handle it on his own, but to no avail. The X-team stepped off the jet just as a dumpster went whizzing by, smashing into a nearby building.

Logan unsheathed his claws, letting Sabertooth know they were there. He rose to his full height, abandoning his destructive efforts with a cruel laugh.

"Glad ya could make it.

"Whaddya up to Sabertooth? There a point ta all of this?" Logan questioned, stalking forward. Cyclops kept a hand near his visor, while Remy placed a hand on Rogue's lower back protectively.

"Actually, I'm just here ta deliver a message.

"From who? Magneto?" Cyclops asked.

Sabertooth gave a grunt. "Naw. Not Magneto, although, ya may wish it were in the end.

"What the hell's that supposed ta mean?" Rogue yelled, her southern accent flaring.

Sabertooth looked in her direction. "It means frail, that I'm part o'a new team now. One that don't know the meanin' of the word mercy." He bared his teeth at this.

"And why y'be warnin' us o'this Sabertooth? Wouldn't it work t'your advantage for us not t'know?" Gambit idly questioned.

"The master wants ta test out his new team. Thought he'd test it out on yer team. Just be ready in a couple o'weeks, he wants yer team in the best condition. It's the only way to judge correctly. Sabertooth turned to leave then, and Logan moved to follow him.

Cyclops placed a hand on his shoulder. "Logan, wait. There's no use following him now. We better inform the team of what Sabertooth told us.

"I go where I wanna go bub, y'know that.

Logan took off then, leaving the other three to get back on the jet and head home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you wanna be happy with me? I'm afraid if you don't come around soon, I'll turn sadder than you ever were, And you'll learn loneliness is worse. You've gotta try.

Back at the mansion the X-Men walked down the hall towards the war room to discuss Sabertooth's words. Gambit strode alongside Rogue, who looked a little shaken up. He put his arm around her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off with an angry grunt.

"Look chere, dere is no need to get worried about anythin' yet. I-

"Ah ain't worried about what he said Remy! Ah'm pissed off he got in the way o'our date!

Remy laughed at this, loving the word date intertwining him and Rogue. Rogue gave him a sideways look, and was about to yell again, but his smile, and his laugh stopped her. And so she joined him.

Remy once again placed his arm around her shoulder, but this time she let him keep it there. "I'll leave it t'you chere t'get angry at de important stuff.

"Oh, Ah ain't angry yet Remy. Just wait till Ah get meh hands on Sabertooth!" Rogue shook a fist in the air for emphasis, but added a smile for sarcasm.

"How bout y'join me in my room for a late night movie and snack chere? It can compensate until I can take y'out for a real dinner.

Rogue smiled, knowing Remy wouldn't try anything funny with her. It wasn't as if he could anyway. Her meetings with Hank hadn't gotten anywhere, her control level was still the same: practically nothing.

"Ah'd love ta sugah.

They stepped into the war room then, seating themselves near Kitty and Kurt. The Professor had an unreadable expression on his face as he watched his students meander in. When the team was settled, the Professor addressed everyone.

"As you all know by now we have received a threat from Magneto's former acolyte Sabertooth. The level and honesty of this threat is yet to be determined, however, I am going to suggest we go through the next two weeks as if it were a vital threat. There will be two training sessions a day, morning and evening, everyday but Sunday, in which you will only attend one. Several members groaned at this, slumping down in their chairs. Xavier continued. "I feel we must take precautions. Therefore, I am also going to contact the school in Massachusetts, and see if Ms. Frost can lend some of her students to us for several weeks.

"That sounds like an excellent idea professor and-

Scott was cut off by Gambit, "Professor is dis really necessary? We have enough members as it is. I think we can handle whatever Sabertooth and his "master" can throw at us.

"Oh come on Gambit. Why don't you just admit the real reason you don't like Xavier's suggestions!" Scott threw back.

Gambit rose from his chair, causing Scott to rise with him. "What exactly are y'insinuatin' dere Cyke?

Rogue rose as well, standing in between the two, Kitty sitting in between her and Cyclops. "Fellas, is this really necessary?" Rogue questioned, narrowing her eyes in a very persuasive-you-better-end-this-fight-now glare.

Kitty scooted her chair back. "No Rogue its not." Scott stated. "I was just pointing out Remy's lazy efforts to actually be a part of this team!

Remy's eyes blazed bright red as several charged cards slipped from his sleeve. Rogue reached forward and grabbed tightly a hold of Scott's arm before the Professor interrupted.

"X-Men! We do not need this now! Be seated, please." He gave a stern look in their direction, but before the trio sat down, Rogue leaned in to whisper. "Ya better rethink those words Cyclops. Ya know full well Remy's earned his keep here.

Jean placed her hand on the other side of Scott, pulling him down before he could answer. Rogue sat back down as well, her pale cheeks bright red from frustration. She looked towards Remy, who seemed to be off in his own world, eyes set straight ahead, hands playing with the once charged cards. Rogue took the next few moments to observe the team, trying to rid her anger, as the Professor further announced the procedures to be taken over the following weeks.

Kitty had scooted back to her position in front of the table, her hands clasped, her eyes downcast. Jean was trying to comfort Scott by patting him gently on the leg and rubbing his back. But once again, Scott's goddamn visor blocked his true emotions. She imagined he was furious. Storm was next, sitting gracefully next to the Professor, her attention on him. On the other side of the Professor sat Bobby, Amara, Jubilee and Cannonball. All four obviously were off in their own fantasy world, imagining what sort of life they would have over the next two weeks with training sessions twice a week. Jubilee snapped her gum, gaining a jolt from Bobby, as he assumed awareness once again.

Kurt was on the other side of Remy, but it was hard to see him from her angle. Betsy sat immediately to his right, and she appeared to be doing exactly what Rogue was. Although Rogue imagined she was reading everyone's mind as well. On this thought Rogue swore she saw Betsy's mouth turn up in a small grin, but she ignored it, turning her attention to the doorway that had just whooshed open.

Everyone shot their eyes to Logan's form in the doorway, awaiting his news, if there was any.

"How far were you able to track Sabertooth Logan?" The Professor questioned.

"I followed him fer a mile before he turned down an alleyway. The second I turned down it myself, he was nowhere in sight. His scent stopped halfway down the alley. I don't get it Chuck. He just disappeared.

The Professor looked thoughtful. "Hmm. That is strange Logan. Perhaps my precautions will be needed." The Professor turned to the rest of the X-Men. "You are dismissed for the evening, but tomorrow we will begin our new schedule. Goodnight my X-Men.

Rogue felt Remy's hand on her forearm, and the two stood up together.

"Are y'in de mood for ice cream chere?

Rogue looked at his emotionally exhausted appearance and wondered if Scott had been the only factor for it. He put on a weak grin, trying for her sake.

"When am Ah not Remy?

The two headed for the kitchen, Remy's arm now encircled around her waist, her arm around his neck, both too tired really for a movie, but neither wanting to let go. Nor did either want to be left alone that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Love liked me long ago, It had a way of making everyone the same. But how the angels must laugh and sigh to hear me, Pleading with you, Needing you this way.

Rogue felt herself being shaken awake, her curls spilling over her shoulders as she rose from her laying down position.

"Chere, we're only half way into de movie, and already you're asleep. I'm hurt.

"Sorry Remy, ya just make such a great pillow." Her groggy, just woke up appearance only made her look sexier as she batted her long eyelashes at him jokingly. Remy swallowed once before diving his hand into her hair, grasping one strand, he twirled it around his finger.

"Whaddya think o'our relationship Rogue?

Rogue looked down to floor, Remy's burning gaze too much for her. "Ah dunno Remy. Ah like it just fine the way it is.

"Y'never crave more chere?" He lifted her chin to meet his eyes again, careful to only touch her for a short time.

"Ah. Ah." Rogue's heart rate began to speed up. "Its just, well Remy, Ah." Rogue took a deep breath and scooted herself backwards from Remy. "We have such a good friendship Remy. We rarely fight and there ain't any real complications.

"Chere, it's de complications of a relationship that give it character. Dontcha want t'move farther? Dontcha feel our connection?" Remy's eyes grew desperate, as he searched Rogue's face for any sign that she felt the way he did. After a few seconds he reached out with his empathy, and was bombarded with her state of mind. Confusion, frustration, sadness. Her eyes began to cloud over then.

"O'course Ah feel it Remy. But it don't matter in the end. It's safer this way.

"Chere, I'm a risk taker. I want t'be closer to you. I want to fight wit you, cry wit you, hold you and know your heart is mine chere! Safe isn't complicated, but it isn't exciting either chere. Remy felt frustration rising in his chest. He was selling her the end of his arrogance, his flirtatious attitude, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Remy, Ah can't touch. What the hell kinda relationship could we really have, huh?" Rogue stood up, her nerves biting at her. She folded her arms around her chest, staring down at him.

"What de hell kinda relationship do we have now chere?

"Obviously not the one Ah thought we did!" Rogue yelled. She began to head for the door, her temper intensifying.

From his sitting position, Remy entrapped her legs with his own in an effort to slow her down. Rogue looked down at her legs, then back at Remy.

"Ah have super strength Remy.

"I know chere, but your being ridiculous, and I couldn' let y'just storm out.

"Ridiculous?" Her eyes softened when she met his own, but she kept her face in a frown.

Remy moved his feet up her legs, and using the back of his heel he pressed into the pressure points behind her knees, causing her to kneel down in front of him. Remy now lay on his back, resting on his elbows.

"Oui chere. Ridiculous. I know y'Rogue, you're stubborn. De thing is, when ya see something you want, y'usually go after it, but now you're just running away.

Rogue didn't move. She let Remy's feet lay nestled in her sweatpants, still clinging to the back of her knees. "Getting cocky on meh again Cajun?" Rogue nearly whispered. "What makes ya so sure Ah wantcha?

Remy once again moved his feet up, this time towards her back, where he gently pressed down, sliding her in between his legs until she lay flat on top of him. Their noses were an inch apart, as Rogue pressed her palms fiercely into the ground. Remy didn't have to answer her with words; his movements were enough.

"Ok. Yah proved your point Remy." Rogue mumbled.

"Did I chere?" Remy huskily replied.

Rogue's eyes began to water, and slowly she brought her lips down to meet his. It was a quick, gentle kiss, her lips soft, tingling his own with a touch of sadness. Remy collapsed fully onto the floor then, bringing his arms around Rogue in a tight embrace, as her head fell onto his shoulder.

"Just promise meh ya won't forget our friendship Remy.

Remy reached a hand up to her hair. "I won't forget a single thing about y'chere. Ever. Remy breathed. Rogue sighed softly.

The couple lay that way, tangled in each other's arms for the rest of the night, the movie quietly playing in the background forgotten.


	6. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

The song is _The Heart is a Lonely Hunter_ by The Anniversary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To know what's fair is not always fair, but what proves real will never flee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this mansion's getting' way too crowded for meh," Rogue complained seating herself on a stool beside Kitty.

"Yeah, well, at least we don't like, have to share our rooms," Kitty pointed out.

"Have you guys met all the new temporary members?" Jean asked, picking up her newspaper and coffee and joining the others around the kitchen's island bar.

"Nah. But Ah imagine we will later on during our evening training session. Thank Gawd we only have a week more o'this.

"Yeah, the Professor like took Sabertooth way too seriously." Kitty added.

"Doesn't he always take things too seriously?" A voice asked sarcastically from the doorway.

"Oh my God! Tabitha?!" Kitty exclaimed, "We haven't seen you in like two years!

Tabitha strolled into the kitchen, seating herself near Rogue. "I know. I got sent to Miss Ice Queen's palace in Massachusetts.

"Should you really be talking about your professor like that Tabitha?" Jean asked, eyebrow quirked.

Tabitha pursed her lips, but surprisingly refrained from comment, instead turning her attention to Rogue, who had been remaining quiet.

"So," Tabitha directed to Rogue. "Who are you?

Rogue stuck one gloved hand out towards Tabitha. "Meh names Rogue.

"Oh, we have two new southerners around here." Tabitha commented, shaking Rogue's hand.

"Y'all met Remy?

"Yeah, he's quite a hunk. Is he yours?

Rogue blushed. "What makes ya think he's anyone's Tabitha?

"Oh, well," Tabitha put a sly grin on, "I tried flirting with him, but he didn't respond. I didn't' even phase him, like I do with most people.

"Oh." Was all Rogue said in reply.

"Hey everybody," Kurt muttered from the doorway, interrupting the conversation, and heading for the fridge.

"Kurt! Man, I'm loving this reunion!" Tabitha emphasized, jumping off her stool to bug Kurt.

As Kurt and Tabitha talked by the fridge, and Jean and Kitty started their own conversation, students began to pile into the kitchen. Betsy slithered up next to Rogue, resting her elbows on the counter.

"This place is turning into a bloody mad house. As if it weren't bad enough already." Betsy stated.

Rogue was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed and stepping of her stool, she put a hand to her forehead. "Tell meh about it sugah," she muttered.

Betsy took in Rogue's state, but offered no words of comfort or arms around the shoulder. Instead she just continued on. "The plus side is one of the recruits however. He's simply delicious. I think I may have a lot in common with him, being an air to a wealthy fortune myself." Betsy rambled on.

But Rogue wasn't really listening, nor did she really care about Betsy's newfound love interest. She was just glad she had moved away from Remy. Rogue quickly excused herself, and headed for the back patio, hopeful that the spacious outdoors could relieve some of the tension in her head.

Rogue stumbled over to a railing, grabbing hold of it with one hand, while the other still remained clutching her forehead. She took in one large breath.

"Petit?" Startled, Rogue spun around to see Remy kick himself away from the wall, throwing his cigarette out in the process. "Y'ok chere?

"Yeah, Ah'm fine Remy." Rogue said, removing her hand from her forehead and giving a faint smile. "There were just too many people in there." Rogue pointed towards the kitchen in reference.

Remy's eyes still held a worried expression. "I see chere." He was about to move forward and put his arm around her, when the sliding door opened and someone stepped out.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?

Rogue stared over at the man, taking in his lean, fit body, blond hair, and startling blue eyes. For a second she was speechless. Remy, however, was not.

"Actually homme, y'did." Remy replied a bit harsher than needed.

"Oh. Once again, I apologize." He turned around prepared to head back inside.

"Wait!" Rogue found herself yelling. The stranger turned back around, facing her. "Don't listen ta him sugah. This is public space. We weren't busy.

"Thank you. It was getting a bit crowded in there. I needed to spread my wings.

Rogue took his statement figuratively, until white wings sprang from his back, stretching to their full length.

"Wow," Rogue breathed. Remy's eyes darkened, as he moved closer to Rogue.

The stranger nodded to the two. "My name's Warren Worthington. Remy and I met once about two years ago, but I didn't notice you on the team before." Warren extended a hand to Rogue.

She shook it, while Remy's eyes watched her every movement. Their hands stayed together far too long for Remy's taste. "Meh name's Rogue. Is that your power?" she questioned, pointing to the wings.

"Yes. I can fly." Warren glanced at Remy, noticing the dangerous glint about his red on black eyes, and the protective arm he placed around Rogue's waist. "Well, I'll leave you two be." Warren retracted his wings and gave a slight wave.

"It was nice ta meet ya Warren," Rogue offered, as he headed back inside.

"You too Rogue. And Remy, nice to see you again." Warren nodded once more, leaving, before Remy could attack him.

Once he was gone, Remy turned towards Rogue. "What de hell was dat Rogue?

"What the hell was what Remy?

"Dat-Dat flirting!" Remy raged, his hands held out, moving with his words, shaking slightly in anger.

"Ah was being nice Remy! Trying to cover for the mean way y'all treated him first!" Rogue threw her hands in the air. "Honestly Remy, Ah didn't realize y'all were the jealous type!

"I ain't jealous o'Warren. I'm jealous o'de attention y'were giving Warren!

"Well guess what Remy?!" Rogue yelled jutting Remy in the chest with her finger. "Ah can't touch, Ah can't kiss, and Ah sure as hell couldn't fuck him! So there ain't no reason for ya to worry! Evah!" Rogue spun around, heading for the front yard.

Remy stood there, watching her leave, then lowered his eyes to the ground, ashamed of the way he had acted, but unwilling to chase after her just yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I'll march slowly and I'll never forget_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy walked back through the house in a daze. Various students ran by his vision, many he did not recognize. He continued out into the hallway, where Logan stopped him in his tracks.

"What's the matter with you bub?" Remy and Logan shared an interesting bond built on their similar loner appeal and do-what-I-want-to attitude.

Remy looked up and gave a grin. "Nothin' mon ami, just tired o'de crowds.

"That seems to be everyone's excuse today Cajun, but it don't much work fer you.

Remy laughed. "What's dat supposed ta mean?

"Nothin'. Just seems ta me that you'd be having yerself a good time in there, flirting with all the new recruits.

Remy glanced down at his hands, playing with a cuticle. "Oui. I suppose once I may have." Remy looked back up. "But none o'dose girls in dere are Rogue." Remy gave one last wistful glance, before brushing past Logan, heading for the stairs.

Logan simply released a breath of air, placed an unlit cigar in his mouth, and continued walking. If Remy wanted to talk, he would.

Meanwhile, Remy reached his bedroom, and in one graceful movement, he removed his trench coat, throwing it on the bed as he swiftly walked towards his private balcony, sifting his hands through his hair.

Why was he letting one girl get to him so much? What made Rogue any different than the girls he normally flirted with downstairs? And then he saw her, walking back towards the mansion, arms wrapped around her thin frame, long hair blowing across her porcelain face, and he was instantly hit with remembrance. It wasn't just the fact that she was beautiful; it was what her beauty did to him. It ripped apart his insides, made him want to gravitate towards her. Everything about her interested him. Even her inability to touch.

Suddenly she looked up, but not in his direction. Remy backed up a bit, moving partially into his room, so as not to be seen. She began to float up, heading towards the roof. He watched her lithe figure fly up, nearly dancing in the wind, looking surreal. Once she was out of his view, Remy stepped forward, back out onto the balcony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I'll march slowly and I'll never forget, How that black dress fell upon your white neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue stared down at Remy's form, leaning over his balcony, in his normal attire of tight jeans and tee. Wisps of his auburn hair blew about, as he reached up to pull his hair back.

Rogue had seen him on her journey up to the roof, she just hadn't wanted him to know. Now she stood watching his movements, watching him think. She knew that he would soon feel her eyes upon him, his thieving skills kicking in. Rogue sighed, and silently glided downwards.

When she reached his balcony, she stayed several inches above the ground, hovering, waiting for him to speak or turn around.

"M'sorry Rogue." Remy didn't turn around, he didn't even move.

Rogue touched the ground, her flip flops making a slight flapping sound. "It would mean more ta meh if ya would face meh and say it sugah.

Slowly, Remy turned around, placing his elbows on the balconies edge. He had a stone cold look on his face, his angular jaw set firm. "M'sorry Rogue." He restated.

Rogue closed her eyes. "Remy there's no reason for ya ta be jealous Ah-

Instantly, Rogue felt Remy's presence in front of hers, his breath warm on her face. Her eyes snapped open, but was disappointed to see the cold expression still set on his features.

"Do y'really think you'll never be able t'touch Rogue?" He whispered.

Rogue swallowed slowly. "Sometimes.

A grin drew itself up on Remy's face then. "Good. Dat means dere are times when y'have hope chere.

Rogue stepped back. "Is it getting too hard for ya, meh not being able ta touch?

His face turned hard again, the grin turning into a frown. "Dat's not why I asked dat question chere. It's important for y'to have hope.

A tear slid down Rogue's cheek then. "Remy, Ah-Ah've been seeing Dr. McCoy and the Professah for the last month or so trying to fix meh powers, but nothing's working. Ah'm losing hope Remy.

Remy moved forward, placing a hand on her arm. "Some things take more den a month chere. Just keep tryin'.

Rogue wiped the tear stain away with the back of her hand, while stepping out of Remy's grasp.

"Ah better go get ready for the next training session Remy.

"Dat's not for another 6 hours chere," Remy pointed out.

Suddenly rain began to pour heavily down on the two, soaking their clothing.

Remy looked up, eyes squinting, "Whaddya think Stormy's mad about chere?

Quickly, Rogue grabbed Remy's wet shirt, and standing on her tip toes, she pressed her lips hard against Remy's.

"For a girl who thinks she can' touch, y'sure like ta kiss me chere." Remy murmured when she let go.

"You've got lips meant for kissin' Remy, Ah can't resist." Rogue smiled, the rain hiding her new tears.

"As do you cherie," Remy whispered, placing his thumb on her lower lip, then moving it to a wet strand of hair. "We should get outta de rain," Remy put an arm around her then, guiding her back into his room.

Upon reaching the indoors, Remy removed his arm from around her and lifted his shirt off over his shoulders, hanging it to dry over his bathroom door. "Y'should probably go get outta dose wet clothes Rogue, so y'don' catch cold." Remy stated with his back towards her, still hanging his shirt up.

She said nothing, and when he turned around, she was just staring at him. Remy looked down at his bare torso. "Oh, uh, sorry chere." Remy quickly moved to his dresser.

"Why're ya sorry Remy? Just cause Ah can' touch your skin for long periods o'time don' mean Ah can' look at it." Then Rogue did something that utterly shocked Remy. She took her own shirt off, revealing a lacy black bra beneath.

Remy gulped, as Rogue headed towards him. She began surfing through his drawer, while Remy drank her in. Finally, she pulled a shirt out, and holding it up asked, "Can Ah borrow this Remy?" He nodded slowly.

And then she slipped it over her head, gave a sultry smile, and headed for the door. "Thanks sugah, Ah'm gonna go change outta these wet jeans now. See ya later.

And with that she was gone. Remy stood shirtless, unmoving for a short while, taking in the last half hour. Yes, he was definitely remembering why Rogue was different from all the other girls; why she affected him so much and so deeply. And he loved her for it. Sighing, Remy slide out of his wet jeans. And he would have to tell her that soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to the reviewers! Glad you liked the last chapter, and to **TheRealMai**: to answer your question, Betsy was grinning at Rogue's thought because she was in fact reading people's minds, like Rogue had thought she was. So you got that right.

Also, **Pandora's Sorrow**, you asked if Mystique would be brought in later, and all I can say is, I hope so, I enjoy writing her character too, but I haven't thought out all the specific details yet!

Keep Reviewing! And sorry if you asked a question and I missed it, I'll try to catch it next time.


	7. For the Damaged

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Per request of Scoobydo530, this chapter is a little bit longer, thanks for reviewing!

The song is _For the Damaged,_ by Blonde Redhead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You'll learn to say when, signal if you can't say, "no more"._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue hadn't been able to sleep the previous night, and at six in the morning she had stumbled down to the kitchen, seating herself at the large, empty dining table. She was having difficulty deciphering how she could be so angry with Remy one moment, but become flirty the next. Rogue gave a loud grunt, and shoved her hands through her hair.

"Good morning Rogue," Ororo said, startling Rogue from her private thoughts. Storm glided from the doorway towards the teakettle, filling it with water. "Would you like some tea?

"Sure Storm. Thanks." Rogue moved her hands back down to the table.

Storm set the water to boil on the stove and then joined Rogue at the table. "So what brings you down here so early Rogue?

"Couldn't sleep.

"Is there anything you wish to talk about?

Rogue played with her hands, debating how to answer the question. "How well do ya know Remy Storm?

Ororo gave a slight smile. "Pretty well Rogue. He is like a close brother to me. Has he done something to upset you?

"Naw. Ah just don't know why he's so understanding o'meh. Why he hasn't given up yet.

Storm reached over and placed one hand over Rogue's. "Remy is a good man child, and a determined one at that. I have never seen him treat another woman the way he has treated you. Perhaps you should discuss it with him.

Rogue opened her mouth to respond, but Professor Xavier and Logan chose that moment to enter the kitchen. Rogue pulled her hand back and sank into her chair. Storm rose to take care of the boiling water, exchanging good mornings as she did so.

After taking only a few sips of the tea Ororo had placed in front of her and politely ignoring the conversation going on around her, Rogue stood up and headed back for her room.

Rogue threw herself onto her bed upon reaching it, dressed in Remy's shirt still, and a pair of boxer shorts. She didn't feel like moving for the rest of the day, and slowly her eyes fluttered and then shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't cross your fingers, Sundays will never change, They keep coming, You'll be a freak, and I'll keep you company.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy leaned against Rogue's doorframe, in full uniform, watching her sleep. It was Sunday, and therefore there was only one danger room session. Remy had dressed early and headed to Rogue's room, surprised to find her asleep at 4 in the afternoon.

Stealthily he moved forwards, crouching down beside her bed. He grabbed a strand of her hair whispering, "Rise and shine chere.

Rogue's heavy eyelids slowly lifted, revealing the sparkling green orbs beneath. She did not seem surprised to see Remy there. Instead she pushed herself up onto her arms, head hanging down, hair covering her face. "What time is it Remy?

"It's 4 chere. Y'got about one hour before de training session." He spoke smoothly.

Rogue fell back down on the bed, lying on her back. "Gawd damnit." Rogue groaned. She turned to look at Remy. "What are y'all doing here Remy?

Remy stood up, placing a knee on to her bed. He reached over and tugged at her shirt. "Coming t'reclaim somethin' dat's mine.

Rogue's expression became tense, her eyes squinting as if in pain.

"What's wrong chere?

Rogue tugged at the hem of the shirt. "Ah've just spent all night, and all mornin' questioning your motives Remy." She looked towards him to see his reaction, but all she saw were concerned eyes. "And Ah'm tired o'questioning Remy.

"And what does dat mean Rogue?

Rogue patted the bed next to her. Remy climbed hesitantly up the remainder of the bed, laying down next to her. "Now hold meh Remy. Just for a little while.

Remy did as she asked, pulling her in tight, placing his chin on her head, rubbing her back. Their bodies meshed so well, and in their comfortable ecstasy, it wasn't long before both of them were asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue pushed her way outside, her heels clicking as she straightened her skirt. She brushed the tears from her eyes, anger replacing her sadness. If she had known what was to happen that night, she would not have acted like such a child. She would have sucked in her inability to trust and sold her heart to him. And as the world became a dizzy mess around her, up and down intertwining, she crumpled to her knees, yelling out Remy's name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Say you were me then you could see the view, you'll know we are equally damaged, don't be a fool, make it easier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men had decided to take a break, heading for a dance club in town that night. Rogue and Remy had been dancing for a while when some random girl had tapped on Remy's shoulder and asked if she could cut in. And he had said yes.

Rogue had headed back to the bar, flashing her ID as she ordered a beer. Taking quick sips of it, she watched Remy and the unknown girl dance. She had blond, flowing hair and tiny waist. Her long legs danced around Remy, parading in her short tight, bright colored dress. But what really got to Rogue was when the woman's bare skin would rest on Remy's. This woman could touch him, and for longer than just one minute.

Betsy and Kitty had joined her then, watching Rogue watch Remy.

Kitty took in Rogue's pissed off appearance and tried to calm her down. "Oh, don't worry Rogue. He's just dancing. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Kitty placed her hand on Rogue's knee in support.

Betsy gave a slight chuckle. "Believe what you want luv. I'd be pushing that bitch off his hips if I were you. Remy looks like he's having too much fun.

Kitty shot daggers towards Betsy, removing her hand from Rogue's knee. "You know Betsy, you could be little bit nicer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kitty Cat. But unlike you, I'm honest. I'm just giving the girl advice." Betsy motioned to Rogue, who had slid off the stool and was heading for Remy. "And it looks like she may take it," Betsy added.

Rogue marched up to Remy and the woman, putting herself between them. Facing the blond woman, Rogue remained civil. "Excuse meh. Could y'all give meh a second with him." Rogue pointed her thumb towards Remy indicating him.

The woman gave a sly smile. "Sure thing honey." After the woman had sauntered off, Rogue confronted Remy. She had to yell to make it over the music.

"What's the point Remy!?

Remy grabbed her by the shoulders, glad he had worn gloves. "Whaddya mean chere?

"Ah mean, this ain't gonna work Remy! Y'all are too beautiful, too sexual ta be with someone like meh!

Remy began to shake Rogue slightly. "Y're talkin' crazy Rogue. Why don' we go talk bout dis someplace else?

"No, Remy, No! Ah can' stand ta watch other people touch ya Remy, when Ah can't! Meh trust ain't gonna allow this ta work!" She met his eyes with a sad sense of determination.

"Your overreacting Rogue. It's not as big o'a deal as y'make it!

"It is a big deal Remy! It's a big deal ta meh!" Rogue twisted out of his grasp, turning to leave before he reached for her again.

"Wait chere, please!

As anger flushed her cheeks, Rogue responded. "No Remy, Ah don' care about us anymore!" Her words stung Remy into letting go, and as he watched her run away, his heart felt like breaking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe again he will be alone, guess we're equally damaged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-team sat around a circular booth, catching their breath, while Remy paced in front of them.

"Dat's it, I'm going for a smoke," Remy yelled, grabbing his trench coat.

Warren, the only non-permanent member who had joined them that evening jumped up at this. "Wait! Let me join you.

"I don' know if dat would be de best idea Warren," Remy spat.

Warren followed him anyway, heading out the back door into the alley with Remy. As they stepped outside, Remy lit up, the light from his fingertip sending out a luminous glow. Two seconds later Remy picked up on the body signatures around them, and spinning around he had several cards charged within mere seconds.

"Remy what the hell are you-Oh my god." Warren gasped, getting into a fighting stance right away. Standing directly in front of them was the woman Remy had been dancing with earlier. She held a dazed and bruised looking Rogue by the hair, a dagger to her throat. A large, bald man stood on one side of her, while a shorter man, holding a harpoon stood smirking on the other.

"Who de fuck are you?!" Remy demanded, not withdrawing his cards.

"Oh, I thought Sabertooth told you about us darling." The woman gave a sadistic grin, pressing the dagger harder into Rogue's throat.

Just then, Angel rose into the air, and before Remy could react, and tell him to stand down, the shorter man shot a harpoon towards angel, pinning one of his wings against the wall. Warren screamed in agony. Quickly, Remy sent a mental signal to Jean, alerting the rest of the team.

Placing his poker face on, Remy turned back to the woman holding Rogue. "Whaddya y'want from us?

The woman grinned wider, and she stepped aside, her teammates mimicking her, revealing a portal behind them.

"We want your team to jump through this. Follow us for a real battle. Otherwise your little girl friend here gets it." The woman replied.

Remy swallowed. "Y'can't hurt her like dat. She be invulnerable.

"I know. But I could jump through the portal with her, close it behind me, and you would never see her again. Trust me." The woman winked.

Suddenly the rest of the team burst through the back door. Jean immediately noticed Warren, and along with Betsy, went to help him. The others moved into attack position as Gambit explained their situation.

"They want to fight us, they can fight us here!" Cyclops ordered, standing his ground.

Jean contacted him telepathically, nearly shouting in his head. _No Scott, there are too many innocent people around. Let's just do what they say, and go through._

_But Jean, we don't even have the temporary recruits! We don't have Logan or Storm either!_

_When we get through the portal, I will contact them, let them know our position._

The team stood completely still, waiting for someone to make the first move, until Cyclops addressed them again. "Alright team, we follow them in.

The woman gave a cruel laugh. "Smart choice. You must be the leader of the pack. You'll be the first to fall." She stated before jumping into the portal with the still out of it Rogue. The rest of the team had no choice but to follow into the unknown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe again he will be alone, guess we're equally damaged, find your name do it all the same equally, signal when you can't breath no more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team reappeared in what looked like an abandoned temple. The team quickly scanned the area, taking in the group before them. The vicious looks on the faces before them told every X-Men they were in trouble. And as the blond threw Rogue back towards the X-Men, dazed and walking on wobbly knees, and Warren stood crutched against Betsy's frame, one wing bleeding, the X-Men felt a tremendous sense of dread.

"The great X-Men. Already two of your members are dwindling," A tall man with long dark hair stepped forward as he spoke. "This shouldn't take long." The man pulled several weapons from the vest he wore, immediately targeting Cyclops, as the battle broke loose.

The fight blazed by in a violent haze. The X-Men were well trained, exceptionally skilled fighters, but they worked better as a team, and the villains they fought seemed aware of this, as they worked to split everyone up.

As Gambit pulled out his bo staff and faced off against the blonde, he remembered Sabertooth's words. This team showed no mercy. Gambit silently cursed, knowing full well that every X-member here would not kill nor seriously injure; it was the X-Men's code. Gambit's eyes blazed, as he stood in front of Rogue's form, praying she would wake up soon. Until then, he would do everything he could to keep her safe.

The woman he was fighting seemed to send off a psionic energy that caused a loss of balance, making those around her feel dizzy. Gambit noticed this when Iceman, in the midst of fighting a man made of glass, wobbled backwards, clutching his stomach and his head. But this woman's power did not affect Gambit; his mental shields were too strong. He gave her one demonic look before he attacked her, watching her eyes go wide in confusion.

Meanwhile, Betsy and Warren worked to fight off the man with the harpoon. Betsy dodged herself and Warren into the shadows to avoid the man's strikes, before Betsy pulled her own psionic blade out, pushing the injured Warren out of the way.

"Let's see who's weapon can do the most damage, shall we?" Betsy nearly purred, causing the man in front of her to grin. Warren watched Betsy gracefully avoid the man's jabs, awed at her agility and speed, but waiting for a moment to jump in and help her if need be.

Nearby, the giant bald looking man took on Kitty, picking an unfair fight. Kitty was busy phasing out of the way of his massive fists, but miscalculated one of his swings, getting caught under the jaw with his punch, knocking her out cold. She fell limply to the ground as the man moved in on her, ready to finish the fight. As his fist slammed down, Nightcrawler interceded, transporting in to remove Kitty just in time.

Jean was doing her best to fight off Sabertooth, but was quickly losing speed, blood dripped from her right arm, a tear in her suit. Cyclops was still keeping off the dark haired man with his red blasts, taking a second to check over his team. They were wearing down.

Gambit had managed to knock out the woman, but was now facing another one, with dark short hair, who had, without honor, knocked Iceman out from behind with a power similar to Avalanches. Nightcrawler had returned to his fight with a man who created vast, speedy amounts of wind, while Warren joined in on Betsy's fight.

Groggily, Rogue's eyes opened, and she took in the battle around her, and the body of the blond girl beside her. She found Gambit quickly, watching as he sent a swirl of charged cards towards a glass man, exploding the creature, as it screamed.

Rogue climbed to her knees, feeling her powers coming back to life. Everything moved in slow motion then. She saw Jean and Nightcrawler go down simultaneously. Then there was another scream as Betsy jammed her psionic blade into her opponent's head. Warren lay crumpled by her feet, apparently knocked out.

As she watched her teammates go down, a rage enveloped her, slowly coursing through her veins. She noticed Gambit take out the woman before him and in a blur of movements, he moved up on Cyclops's fight. The giant bald man had snuck up on Cyclops, and as he turned to fight him, Remy took over the dark haired man.

Rogue ran forward, but her legs felt like molasses. She watched Remy fight the man and avoid his blows easily, countering with his own bo staff. She knew Remy could protect himself, but it wasn't Remy she was running to. The blond woman had woken up, and had somehow acquired a harpoon weapon.

Rogue flew like a bullet in the last seconds, watching the harpoon sink into Remy's back, coming out through his lower chest. Remy jolted, dropping the bo staff from his hand, the clanking of it hitting the marble floor the only sound Rogue heard. Rogue charged the woman in rage, pummeling her with her fists over and over, until she felt a tiny pinch in her lower leg. Looking down, she realized the man Gambit had been fighting was now attacking her. She pulled the weapon from her leg, snapping it in two, before floating forward. She gave the man a hard punch in the gut, before removing her glove, and placing it on his bare face. He sank to the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head, as Rogue turned around and dropped to her knees by Remy's side.

He was still awake, and Rogue clasped her hand around his. She was vaguely aware of Logan, Storm and the rest of the recruits barging in just then, letting in a draft of cold air. Remy's cough brought her scrambling practically on top of him, just to hear his words.

"Rogue?" He gasped.

"Yeah, Remy, Ah'm here sugah. You're gonna be ok.

Remy gave a tight laugh, clutching her hand. "Can y'remove de harpoon chere?

Rogue glanced at the weapon, the blade protruding up, blood dripping down. "Sure thing sugah." Rogue grasped the weapon, tears sliding down her cheeks, and quickly pulled it out.

Remy grunted in pain, clutching tightly to Rogue's leg. Rogue threw the weapon aside, and straddled Remy, ripping of the sleeve of his trench coat. She pressed the cloth hard against his wound, soaking up the blood.

Remy grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to meet his face. She now lay completely on top of him, afraid she was hurting him more, but his grasp kept her from moving.

"Listen chere," Remy looked deep in her eyes, running a tired hand through her hair. "Your beautiful Rogue.

"Remy-

"Sshh chere. Y'need t'know dat I love you Rogue.

Rogue's tears began to drip onto Remy's face, as her breath caught in her throat. Just then Remy's eyes went wide, and a sharp pain hit Rogue in the lower back, clamping her down harder onto Remy. She looked up to see the dark haired man remove his hand from the hilt of the weapon he had just lodged into Rogue's back. Before he could do more though, a pair of claws rammed through his stomach, as blood gurgled through his mouth.

His body was thrown to the side, as Logan stood growling, spots of blood, obviously not his own, decorated his face. Before he could approach the couple, he was distracted by Sabertooth, who he quickly fought off.

Rogue turned back to Remy, feeling both their heart beats begin to slow down. "Remy? Sugah? Ah'm so sorry." Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck with her last bit of strength, meeting his eyes directly. "Ah love ya too Remy." She felt him release a breath as he closed his eyes. A smile crept up on to his face as he tried to re open his eyes. He began to cough up blood then, and he looked to be fluttering in and out of consciousness. Rogue felt weak herself, but she began slap Remy's face, yelling his name. Finally she leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

"Ah love y'Remy. Everything's gonna be ok." She said again.

As blackness began to consume Rogue she heard her teammates voices.

"Are they alive Jean?

"Barely Logan." Jean sighed, her voice strained from the fight. "Lets get them home. Where are we anyway?

"Ya wouldn' believe me if I told ya darlin'.

"Where Logan?

Their voices faded as Rogue reached unconsciousness. Logan's next word was her last coherent thought as she passed out.

"Antarctica.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess we're equally damaged. Signal when you can't breath no more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Remy survive? Will Rogue? You'll see next chapter.

Notes: So, I am mixing Evolution history with the comic story lines a bit. If I have confused any of you who are not familiar with the comics, then go ahead and ask questions. Sorry this chapter was more action oriented than romance, but you have to have a balance sometimes: The stories not over yet.


	8. Paralyzed

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Now, to answer a few questions:

**TheRealMai:** The group's name will be answered in this chapter!

**Star-of-Chaos**: I made up the part about Gambit not being affected by Vertigo's powers-I don't think it would REALLY work like that, but oh well.

**Aro**: Thanks! And yes Antarctica. I sorta just threw that one in there, I'm not sure how completely relevant it will be just yet, but it's fun tying the different X-Men timelines together.

**PomegranateQueen:** Yeah, I enjoyed that scene to in the comics, and obviously that was what I took my own scene from. And sappy's ok, glad you liked the chapter.

**Evosmylife:** Yes, he did say he loved her, finally. And you don't need to worry about me, but as far as the ending goes, I can't promise anything, happy or sad, yet.

**Scoobyd0530**: Your questions about the team will be answered in this chapter, names and all. The team got to Antarctica through the portal, which is one way the bad team, and their master get around (all aspects from the comics) I got some of the information about the team from the website http:www.uncannyxmen.net, if you want to read more about them(after you read this chapter and find out their names of course). Also, Jean should probably have been out of range, but lets just ignore that detail. As far as the team winning the fight, details about all of that may not be revealed until the last chapter, Sorry! Ok-I think I got all of your questions.

**Ishandahalf**: They did get stabbed, but maybe they will survive this time around-but you have also read my other stories, so you never really know if something else may happen. But who knows, maybe they will get a happy ending this time around.

The song is _Paralyzed_, by The Cardigans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is where your sanity gives in, And love begins, Never lose your grip, Don't trip, Don't fall, You'll lose it all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue woke up in her own bed. Her muscles ached from not being used, but other than that, she felt fine. She glanced down at her stomach, but no wound remained. She smiled. Logan must of lent her his power. Her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered what had happened. She sprang up quickly, throwing the covers off her lap.

Her eyes glanced around the room, feeling the presence of someone else. That was when she noticed Remy sitting in the chair next to her bed, watching her.

"Remy? You're alive? We made it?

Remy gave her a charming grin, standing up off his chair. She noticed a bandage around his waist, but he was still in full uniform.

"Course we are chere. De X-Men always survive.

Rogue released a few breaths, closing her eyes, as tears brimmed to the surface. When she re opened them, Remy was still standing there, smiling.

"I'm gonna let y'rest chere. Y'were asleep for three days. Y'need t'save your energy.

Rogue crumpled her covers underneath her hands. "Do ya have ta leave Remy?

"For now chere. Just for now. I'll be back later." He leaned over then, giving her a slight kiss to the temple.

The door opened seconds before Remy reached it. He stepped out of the way for Jean to walk by, then with a wink exited. Rogue stared out the door, watching his every move, more grateful for his actions than ever before. She supposed the near death experience had opened her eyes.

"Rogue, are you ok?" Jean asked carefully, looking towards the doorway, following Rogue's eyes.

"Yeah. Course Ah am Jean. Ah'm alive aren't Ah?

Jean gave a sad smile. "Yes, you are. And I'm glad to here such positive words coming from you.

Rogue gave a forlorn smile, looking off to the side, out the window. "Yeah. But the whole thing made meh realize how much Ah love Remy.

Jean walked over, placing a hand on Rogue's. "He's a great guy Rogue. But-

Rogue snapped her head towards Jean, interrupting Jean's words. "Why are you here Jean?

"Well, I've been coming up here every day for a week now. You know, to check up on you.

"Ah thought Ah was only asleep for three days?" Rogue questioned, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh. Well, you were asleep for three days, but you have been swimming in and out of consciousness for the last four days.

"Well, Ah think Ah'm well enough to get up now sugah. To prove her point, Rogue swung her legs over the side of the bed, stepping onto the ground. Her knees wobbled a bit, but she corrected her stance, and walked towards her dresser.

"Now, if y'all will excuse meh Jean, Ah need to prepare to go see Remy.

Jean swallowed. "Of course Rogue. No problem. Glad to see you up and about.

Rogue grinned, the sun shining through the window, brightening her eyes. "Thanks Jean.

Jean gave one last brief smile. "Listen, Rogue, there is another thing Hank and I need to talk about with you.

Rogue turned around, facing Jean. "What's that?

"Well, why don't you come by the med bay after your done visiting Remy.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "That might not be till two in the morning Jean.

"Oh. Really?" Jean tried to hide her surprise.

Rogue just laughed. "Yeah Jean. Really. How bout Ah drop by before Ah find him?

"Uh, sure, that works Rogue. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes then?

"Sounds good Jean. How long do you think ya and Hank will take though?

Jean shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well it depends. I'll try to make it quick if you want.

"That would be nice." Rogue turned back to her dresser, rummaging through for an outfit.

Jean rose to leave. As she reached the door, she placed a hand on the edge, turning. "I'll see you later Rogue. Make sure to take everything easy.

Rogue was too engulfed in searching for a good outfit to really hear Jean, and so Jean closed the door quietly, and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, it's a strange desire, You can not lie, That's a needless fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rogue reached the infirmary, she heard voices arguing slightly. She tried to ignore them, but when her name was mentioned, her ears perked up.

"I just think we should watch her Professor. I'm worried.

"That may be a good idea Jean, but everyone deals with things differently, she needs time to think on her own.

"She was asleep for a long time, I'm just nervous that-

Hank cleared his voice, and pointed towards the doorway, where Rogue now stood.

The Professor moved his wheelchair to face her. "Why, hello Rogue. Good to see you up and about. You had us all very scared.

Rogue chose to ignore their previous conversation and concentrated on what they were going to tell her instead.

"Thanks Professah. So, what was it y'all had to tell meh?

The three exchanged quick glances before Hank spoke up.

"Well Rogue, we have very good news for you. It may help ease the pain of the last weeks events a bit.

"The past is the past Hank. Ah've fought lots of battles before, Ah can handle em'." Rogue crossed her arms, her eyes stern, confident.

"I see." Hank said a bit hesitantly. "Well, the news we have is that we may have figured out a way to control your powers." Hank put on a broad grin then, while Jean looked a bit nervous.

Rogue's arms dropped to her sides, her eyes wide. "Ya-yah what Hank? Are y'all serious?

The Professor took this moment to intercede. "Rogue, when you fell into your coma, Jean and I had to enter your mind. We were afraid you were not going to wake up, and so we searched your mind for a way to revive you.

"Uh-huh." Rogue replied, shocked.

The Professor continued. "Upon entering, and while we were in your mind, we found the area that contains the control room, so to speak, that houses your powers. The control of your powers centers on this very section.

"So what do Ah have ta do then?

"Well Rogue, you have a switch, essentially, that you can turn off and on to control your powers. You just need to locate that section of your mind, and learn to flip it on and off.

"And y'all are gonna show meh how?

The Professor smiled. "Yes Rogue, we are, if you are ready.

Rogue gave a large smile, throwing her arms in the air. "Ah've been ready for ages Professah! Let's do it now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never lose your grip. Don't trip. Don't fall. You'll lose it all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean headed down the hallway after the Professor had assured her he didn't need her help with Rogue. Jean sighed, and turned into the rec room, thankful to find Scott lounging on the couch. Bobby and Jubilee were also there, the TV on the comedy channel.

Jean slumped onto the couch, lying down against the length of Scott's leg. He reached over and rubbed a hand through her hair. "What's wrong Jean?

"Rogue woke up. Got out of bed.

Bobby and Jubilee turned their attention to the couple.

"Really?" Bobby asked excited.

"How's she doing?" Jubilee asked, looking concerned despite not knowing Rogue well.

"Well, that's the thing. She's fine. Completely, utterly fine." Jean stared at the carpet, a distracted look on her face.

"Uh, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Bobby asked.

Scott glanced over at Bobby. "What I think Jean means is, it was a long, emotionally draining battle and week for Rogue. She shouldn't just hop out of bed and be fine.

That was the great thing about Scott. He always understood her. Jean squeezed his leg, thanking him with their psychic connection.

"Oh." Was all Bobby could say. Both him and Jubilee returned their attention back to the TV, the room turning silent.

After ten minutes or so, Rogue showed her face in the doorway. "Hey y'all." She startled them. Everyone glanced up at her, taking in her bright grin.

"Uh, glad to see you looking so well." Scott said.

"Thanks Scott. Ah'm even bettah now.

Jubilee's eyes narrowed. "Why's that Rogue?

"Ah learned ta control meh powers! Finally." Rogue oozed, rolling her eyes up, clinching her fists.

"Congratulations Rogue. Glad you took the news so well. About controlling your powers I mean." Scott stuttered.

Rogue gave him a confused look, before resuming her happy grin. "So, have any o'ya seen Remy?

The tension rose high in the room then, as realization sunk in. Bobby turned to Rogue, his eyes wide. "Uh, is that why you are so happy about controlling your powers Rogue? Because of Remy?

"Uh, duh Bobby. Now, do ya know where he is?

Jubilee sucked in her breath. "Try outside Rogue.

"Alright. He's probably out smoking or somethin'.

After Rogue had left, the only sound in the room was the TV, as everyone let their eyes roam the ground.

"Well that was interesting," Jubilee finally said.

"I see what you mean Jean, about her being in such a good mood.

Jean merely nodded. Rogue had projected her feelings and thoughts very loudly, and they echoed through Jean's brain. Without a word, Jean scooted up to Scott, holding him tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is where your sanity gives in. And love begins. The sweetest way to die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue smiled upon finding Remy on the outside patio, smoking like she had thought he would be. He had finally changed out of his uniform, and now stood in jeans and a tee.

"Ah gotta a surprise for ya swamp rat." Rogue drawled.

Remy smiled, tapping the end of his cigarette to rid the ash. "Rogue, it was surprise enough when y'woke up. What more there be?

Rogue walked to his side, standing uncharacteristically close. She took the cigarette from his fingers, and took a puff herself. She didn't hand it back to him though, instead her eyes wandered, thinking.

"Do ya know why everyone is acting so strange around meh sugah?

Remy looked at her with sorrowful eyes, but made no move to take his cigarette back, nor ask why Rogue was smoking it. "Y'almost died Rogue. We were all scared.

Rogue looked at the banister, inhaling the smoke once more. "Ah thought you were the one close ta death Remy. Ah am invulnerable after all. What happened after we passed out?

Remy clicked his tongue in consideration. "Don't know de details. I was passed out myself after all. But, I know we were taken back to de med bay, were it was discovered dat de harpoon that had inflicted me had missed any major organs or arteries. I was stuck in med bay for a couple days, fore' I snuck out ta see you chere." Remy gave a little grin, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Ah remember hearing we were in Antarctica too." Rogue added.

"Oui. Logan and Ro' are down dere right now, back at de citadel where we fought, looking for clues about de team dat attacked us. Dey should be back any day now.

"Good. Ah'd like ta know just who the hell they were.

"We all would chere." Remy agreed. "Now, about dat surprise.

Rogue just smiled, pulling Remy closer, discarding the cigarette.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you hold it back, It comes to you in slow attacks, It's the meanest fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betsy wandered into the kitchen, Warren on her heels. The two had assumed some sort of relationship after the battle, both just happy to have a warm body to sleep next to. As Warren poured a glass of wine for each of them, Betsy's attention was attracted out the window that faced the patio.

"What's the matter Bets?" Warren asked, handing her the glass of red wine.

Betsy took it absentmindedly, twirling it between her fingers. "Look." Betsy pointed out the window.

"Oh. Rogue's up I see.

Betsy rolled her eyes. "Yes she is luv. And she's smoking.

Warren took this in with heavy eyes. "That poor girl. Must be a nasty habit picked up from Remy. I'm sure there will be many more to follow.

Betsy slapped his side, smiling. "Watch your mouth Warren.

As Betsy and Warren flirted, Rogue entered through the side door, the Cajun on her arm. Rogue was giggling profusely, and as she sauntered by, Betsy called out to her, amused by her happy state.

"Glad to see you up Rogue.

Rogue turned in Betsy's direction. Warren waved.

"Thanks Betsy." Rogue replied, continuing on her way with Remy.

Just as she reached the exit to the kitchen, Betsy added, "I didn't know you smoked Rogue.

Rogue turned around, releasing Remy's hold on her, as he watched her with worried eyes. "Well, Ah would say Ah didn't know you were so nosy, but that's a pretty common fact around these parts Betsy!" Rogue was in too good of a mood to let Betsy bring her down, and so she turned and quickly exited the area before Betsy could retort.

As her and Remy headed upstairs, Xavier's voice broke through their thoughts.

_X-Men, report to the war room immediately._

Rogue gave Remy a longing glance, angry to be distracted. She had finally learned to control her powers, and told Remy about it. She just wanted a chance to be with him, and only him.

"Don't worry chere, we got our whole life ahead to enjoy us." Rogue looked at Remy curiously, then hurt rose into her eyes at the word us.

"Oh meh Gawd Remy. All those things Ah told ya, before the battle! Ah said Ah didn't care about us!

"Ssshh, calm down petit. Everything's fine now. Y'don' need t'apologize.

Rogue looked into his eyes. They held hope, a dreamy sense of impossible, improbable chances and ideas, yet he believed in them whole heartedly. He believed in her.

"Ah love ya Remy.

Remy pulled her in, holding her close.

"Ah love ya too chere.

Their arms encircling each other, they headed downstairs for the war room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When your blood runs dry, You're paralyzed. It will eat your mind. Don't trip. Don't fall. You'll lose it all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men were gathered around the meeting table. Remy chose to stand behind Rogue, rather than sit, explaining that it felt better on his wound to stand. Logan and Storm had returned, and apparently had discovered enough information to enlighten the team of at least the names of those that had attacked them. They had found nothing really in Antarctica, and had instead hunted down Sabertooth. Logan seemed to know where to look.

Xavier addressed the team first, a grave look on his features.

"My X-Men, a week ago we fought the most challenging fight of our lives, suffering greatly from the experience. The team that attacked you showed no mercy and fought in un-honorable ways.

Several members looked angry upon the mentioning of the aggressive team. Others looked down at the table, not wishing to rehash the battle. Rogue simply reached for Remy's hand.

"As many of you know, I sent Storm and Logan out to search for information. This team may strike again, and we must be ready for them. We must know their strengths, weaknesses, and their capabilities." Xavier stopped speaking then, motioning Storm and Logan to the front.

Logan clicked a remote, turning the 3-D screen in the middle of the table on. Storm held a file in her hand and flipping it open, she began to speak.

"The team we faced was hard to track down. As of yet we still do not know who they work for. We do know however, that they go by the name The Marauders.

Logan clicked the remote again, causing a familiar face to rotate around the screen. It was the man with dark long hair that had first attacked Cyclops.

"This man goes by the codename Scalphunter, and appears to be the teams leader. He has control over mechanical devices, enabling him to manipulate their function and assembly, turning them into weapons of his choice.

Storm paused, but no one spoke, so she continued, nodding to Logan to flip to the next person. A dark haired girl appeared on the screen then.

"This woman goes by Arclight. She has a power similar to Avalanche of the Brotherhood team, causing seismic waves and tremors. She also has slight superhuman strength, and the ability to recuperate quickly.

Click. Flip. Now it was a large bald guy. Kitty cringed.

"This is Blockbuster. As apparent by his appearance, he also has superhuman strength and durability.

Click. Flip. The blonde woman. Now Remy cringed. Rogue could tell he still felt badly, having danced with her. Storm glanced in Rogue's direction, and then cleared her throat.

"This is Vertigo. Her power works on the psionic level. She causes a loss of equilibrium, so to speak, making one feel dizzy and nauseous.

Logan quickly clicked. Storm flipped the page. The man made of glass now appeared.

"This is Prism. He blinds his opponents with refracted light created by his physical crystal body.

Now it was a man with long purplish hair. "Riptide. He creates powerful winds using his body to charge the velocity. His speed can be compared to that of Quicksilver.

The man with the harpoon. "He calls himself Harpoon, as evident by his weapon of choice. Like Gambit," Storm paused mid sentence. Clearing her throat and refocusing, she continued. "Excuse me. Rather than kinetic energy, Harpoon creates bio-energy, only on solid matter, charging it, exploding it. On contact with a human being, he can paralyze or even kill them.

The team began to mumble among themselves, before Logan interrupted.

"Aside from Sabertooth, who y'all know, there are two more we didn' see that day." Grabbing the folder from Storm's hands he continued.

Click. "This is Scrambler. He has a disruptive energy, mainly effective on machinery, causing it to self destruct. On living people, he can also cause paralysis or death. If ya got a power, he can warp it.

Click. No picture. "This next one ain't got a body. It travels through hosts bringing out the darker side o'a person. The sick part is, if possessed, ya could be fully aware of it's presence and what it makes ya do, but you can' do nothing ta stop it.

"Good thing it wasn't part of the battle," Bobby muttered.

"Where did you guys acquire this information Logan?" Cyclops asked.

"We followed Sabertooth ta some abandoned laboratory. Once he left, we checked the place out, found these files.

"What about the citadel?" Rogue questioned.

Storm spoke then. "It too was abandoned Rogue. We found nothing there. Several areas dampened our powers, which was interesting, but we found no trace of the Marauders.

"Well, we did kill some of the members, Scalphunter, Prism and Harpoon if I'm correct." Cyclops pointed out.

"And Vertigo," Rogue added. Several members gave her strange glances, knowing she had killed Vertigo out of revenge, rather than defense.

Xavier sighed. "I'm afraid that makes no difference Scott.

"What do you mean Professor?" Scott straightened his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Hank stood up then, reaching for the folder in Logan's hands. "What he means Scott, is there were more to these files than just a list of these people's powers. There was also DNA and various other genetic data.

"Meaning?

"Well, it would mean nothing really, except that nearly every Marauder has a list of how many times they have died, and then been re cloned. It seems that whoever controls this team, has a scientific background. This team, in a sense, is nearly indestructible.

These words haunted the ears of the X-Men, as many considered their odds. Rogue tightened her grip on Remy, fearful of another battle, of nearly losing Remy again.

"So what do you suggest we do Professor?" Cyclops questioned curiously.

Logan unsheathed his claws.

"We find the one controlling them bub.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Bottle Up and Explode!

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Oh two chapters in one day! Actually, I wrote these last three chapters at the same time, so all I had to do was review the chapter before I posted it. It's the only benefit to my insomnia.

Brief history of the Comic timeline: To help you understand this next chapter, you should probably know that when the Morlock Massacre occurred in the comic book timeline, the X-Men fought the Marauders. Even though no X-Men died, they left the battle with severe injuries, and many X-Men had a hard time coping with the after effects. In this story, the Morlock's were left out, but the pain is still there. This chapter will focus a little more on the other X-Men, showing how they are dealing with things, but of course Remy and Rogue will be featured too. Things are not quite as they seem.

On to some reviews: I'm only going to answer those that had questions or semi questions this time concerning the last chapter.

**TheRealMai**: Jean and the other x-men's worry over Rogue will be revealed slowly throughout the next few chapters, it may seem confusing until the last chapter. The mutant that had no picture was not the green mist lady, I'm not even sure if this being is male or female. Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it so far!

**Aro**: Yes, I'm very fast, what can I say? I'm not much liking that threat though, I've avoided seeing Gigli for good reasons:) I guess I will have to try hard not to kill Rogue or Remy off. But I enjoy my misery, so you never know what I will do anyway-just remember I made them say I love you before you hunt me down!

**Star-of-Chaos**: I really appreciated your review; glad you enjoy my writing! As far as Sinister goes, he isn't quite a key figure, at least he's not much in my plans right now. We'll see though, he was always one of my favorite villains.

**Ishandahalf**: So, uh, sorry but you may have a hard time avoiding the strange way everyone treats Rogue in this chapter, but you are welcome to try! Like you said, at least Rogue and Remy are still here.

All song lyrics are by Elliot Smith, but I used various songs, each of which are labeled after the lyric.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's the girl that he takes around town, she appears composed, so she is, I suppose. Who can really tell?_ (Waltz #2)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue stared out the large bay windows, watching the rain pour down in buckets. A satin sheet was all that adorned her thin frame, as she pressed her forehead against the glass.

"Do ya think Storm's causing this Remy?

Still half asleep, Remy stretched out on his bed, yawning. "Don' know chere. Ro's usually pretty good bout keepin' her emotions in check.

"Huh." Rogue began to trace the condensation hitting the window with her finger. A memory sparked her mind then. A memory of her and Remy, in the rain. Rogue smiled, and turned back to Remy, walking towards him slowly, taking in his naked form sprawled across the bed.

Remy lay there unmoving, watching Rogue settle herself on top of him, matching his curves with her own. She rested her chin against his shoulder, laying soft kisses on his neck. Remy wrapped his arms around her, as she slid slightly off of him, intertwining her legs with his.

Rogue felt sleep catching back up with her, as Remy caressed her bare arm. In her last seconds before sleep she whispered to him.

"Ah'm so glad we can finally touch Remy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She shows no emotion at all, stares into space like a dead china doll. I'm never gonna know you now._ (Waltz #2)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty walked down the hall, fingering her still slightly bruised jaw. When she reached the men's sleeping area, she noticed Remy's door partially ajar. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was nearly noon, and curious, she stuck her head through the door, knowing she was being nosy.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Rogue lay curled on Remy's bed, fast asleep. Kitty smiled despite herself. Of course this was the first place she would go upon being able to touch. She sighed, thinking about the couple. Quickly, she removed her head from the door, brushing the tears away. She tried focusing her thoughts elsewhere as she headed downstairs, but more tears threatened to fall. The team had been broken in the battle, and most involved walked around with an aura of sadness; fear even, no one had completely recovered, mentally or physically.

Consumed by her thoughts, Kitty was surprised to find herself in the kitchen. Looking up she noticed Jean, tracing salt on the counter, a cup of steamy liquid by her side. Kitty pulled out a stool across from Jean, peaking out the window to take in the heavy downpour.

"Wow. The battle really affected Storm.

Jean did not look up as she responded. "Of course it did Kitty. It affected everyone.

Kitty cleared her throat, feeling a bit awkward by Jean's abnormal attitude. "Uh, are you like feeling ok Jean?

Jean looked up then. "I'm just not feeling like myself Kitty. I'm sure it will pass.

"Anything you want to talk about?

Jean returned to her salt. "No. Most of the members of this team have been projecting their thoughts rather loudly lately. Most are still recuperating from the battle. I suppose its just affecting me more than I would like.

"Oh." Kitty paused. "Am I projecting Jean?

Jean looked up, a fearful look in her eyes. "No. It's mostly just Rogue. I don't like the way she is recovering from the battle. She's acting as if it never happened.

"I know. She's upstairs now, in Remy's room." Kitty's eyes moved out the window again. "She looked so peaceful.

"Yeah.

"So-how's Warren recovering? He seemed to have like the worst wound. His poor wings.

Jean gave her a hard look. Kitty tapped her finger on the counter. "You know what I mean Jean.

"He's fine Kitty. Up and walking around." Jean replied curtly. "He's even fucking Betsy.

Kitty gave a surprised cough, not expecting Jean's words. "How do you know that?

"Well, isn't everyone sleeping with everyone else? Now that Rogue can touch-

"Uh, Jean." Kitty reached her hand over to Jean's, which she recoiled quickly, standing up.

"I'm sorry Kitty. I think I need a cold shower or something." Jean rushed off then, abandoning her tea, three fourths of the cup still full.

Kitty's jaw began to tremble, but she gripped the counter, trying to control herself. Edging her way off the stool, she made her way for the back patio door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The last time you cried who'd you think was inside?_ (Bottle Up and Explode!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue closed the door softly behind her. Remy was still asleep, but Rogue had wanted to take a walk in the rain. She began to head for the front entrance, but at the last second, chose the kitchen exit instead.

Rogue heard a slight gasp as she stepped outside, coming face to face with Kitty.

"Relax Kitty. Ah ain't a Marauder.

Swallowing hard, Kitty was thankful for the rain that covered her tears.

"Why are you wearing Remy's jacket Rogue?

Rogue scrunched up her face. "He's meh boyfriend Kitty. Ah needed a jacket ta come out here, Ah was in his room, and there it was. Why do ya look so freaked out?

"Nothing. It's just I thought you were Remy.

"And if Ah had been you would have been scared?

Kitty's jaw shook again, as she gripped the banister. "Yes." She whispered.

"Why Kitty? Y'don't like his eyes? Come on, you've known him longer than Ah have.

"It's not that Rogue. It's just I-

"He makes a lotta women uncomfortable Kitty. Don't worry bout it." Rogue laughed it off, heading away from the patio.

"Where are you going Rogue?" Kitty called after her, letting go of the banister.

"For a walk!" Rogue yelled back, already disappearing into the rain.

Kitty sank down onto a bench, afraid to run into any more X-Men, afraid of the way everyone was dealing with things. She was tired of the pain and the terrible thoughts. The memories of the battle still drifting through her mind at unexpected moments.

Dragging her knees up to her chest, Kitty began to cry, letting the rain soak her shaking form, washing her clean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here I lay dreaming looking at the brilliant sun, raining its guiding light upon everyone. You say you mean well, you don't know what you mean. Fucking ought to stay the hell away from things you know nothing about._ (Everybody cares, Everybody understands)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy stood against the libraries vast windows. He was watching Storm water her outside plants, despite the abundance of rain they had been receiving the last several days. If Storm looked up then, she would see his sad eyes; hurt with the avoidance she had been showing him since the battle.

He had been standing there for a long while, waiting for her to notice him. Finally, he saw her hesitate, killing the rain cloud in front of her. Slowly, her eyes rose to the library window. But for a reason unknown to Remy, he slipped into the shadows, afraid in that final moment, to be seen by her.

Cursing, Remy stalked through the rows of books, until he heard voices coming from the other end of the room. Keeping his feet silent, Remy peered through the shelves. Bobby, Jubilee and Amara sat at the table, chatting, several books littering the table, a laptop in front of Amara.

"She's going fucking crazy!" Bobby spoke in a hushed, yet still fairly loud voice.

"Oh give the girl a break Bobby," Amara responded, never taking her eyes from her screen.

"He's right though Amara. That psychotic grin never leaves her face. She looks so scary now." Jubilee added, twirling a strand of dark hair through her fingers.

Amara tapped her keys, then closing her computer, she looked up. "It's been a hard week. For all of us. That's all I'm saying.

Bobby grunted. "You two weren't even there for the worst of the fight.

"Oh, listen to Mr. High and Mighty over here." Jubilee said sarcastically, shaking her hands in front of her. "He's so much better than us Amara, because he actually got knocked out by the bad guys.

"Hey! I coulda died you know!" Bobby yelled without thinking.

The three grew quiet at his words. There had been too many deep wounds that day.

"Well anyway, I still think Rogue's losing it.

Remy had heard enough, and quietly, he strode off. No one seemed to appreciate Rogue's good mood. Remy tried thinking back to the battle, but the memory was already becoming fuzzy. He remembered being pressed against Rogue. He remembered the harpoon, but everything else seemed so distant.

Sensing the presence of someone else approaching, Remy dove back into the shadows. His fear of being seen was becoming worse as the day went on, and he silently wondered why.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They say that god makes problems, just to see what you can stand. I don't think it'll ever pass._ (Pitseleh)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kurt walked by the staircase, heading for the library, he felt as if he was being watched. Kurt looked around quickly, before dismissing the feeling, reminding himself that his nerves were still on edge from the fight.

Entering the library Kurt found Bobby, Amara and Jubilee sitting around a table.

"Man, zis house feels way too empty without all zose extra recruits. I almost liked it better with zem here." Kurt stated, pulling out a chair.

"Worried the Marauders are gonna attack again Kurt?" Bobby asked, smirking.

"Usually I'm ze one who jokes about tings Bobby, but zis is a little more serious." Kurt gave an annoyed look, grabbing for one of the books on the table.

"Are ya kidding Kurt? You stopped being funny a year ago when you went off ta bible school or whatever it was." Bobby grunted, creating an ice sculpture between his palms.

"Hey, leave Kurt alone," Amara interjected, "Different people have different passions.

"Jeez, is this your be a good Samaritan day?" Jubilee asked, popping a stick of gum in her mouth.

Amara's eyes narrowed, and picking up her laptop, she stood to leave. "I'm going up to my room." With that she spun around, her hair whipping around her.

"Bye Amara," Kurt stated politely.

She gave a small smile. "Bye Kurt.

After she had left, Kurt turned back to them. "I'm actually going to leave too. I was just looking for Kitty.

It was then that Jubilee focused on the cast Kurt wore on his left arm. "How's the arm doing?" She snapped her gum, pulling out a pen. "Want me ta sign it?

Kurt stood up. "No, thank you. My arm's doing fine, but I better go find Kitty.

"Suit your self," Jubilee said, capping her pen.

When Kurt had made it out of the library, he exhaled a pent up breath, placing a hand on his chest. Bobby and Jubilee were 18 now, but still held the same immaturity levels they had two years ago. Kurt gave a little laugh at this thought. He was only 20, but his new path in life had changed him dramatically.

As Kurt passed the stairway, he glanced up briefly. He knew he should visit his sister, if not to just congratulate her on her new found control of her powers. But, he was more worried about Kitty at the present moment, knowing she was having a hard time dealing with the viciousness of the battle. The Marauders were nothing like the Brotherhood, or Magneto. The Marauder's hearts were cold, unforgiving, and at Kitty's young 19 years of age, he knew she was still fragile.

He finally found her outside, sitting near the pool, phasing her hand in and out of the water, each time pulling it out dry.

"Hey Kitty.

Kitty continued her phasing routine. "Hey Kurt.

"How are you feeling today Kitty?" Kurt crouched down beside her, giving her a little bit of space.

"Fine." There was a short pause before she glanced up. "Don't you wish we had never taken time off from school this year?

Kurt knew it was a bad sign when the word like didn't appear in her sentences.

"No Kitty, I don't. My belief now is zat God makes everyzing happen for a reason." Kurt clasped his hands in front of him.

Kitty splashed her hand fiercely into the water. "And so that blood and suffering had a reason!? What was it Kurt!?" Kitty fumed.

Kurt reached his arms out for her. "Calm down liebling.

Kitty shoved his hands away. "No! Don't come near me Kurt. The images still run through my head! Warren's ruined wings, Jean nearly getting gutted by Sabertooth! Rogue and Remy," Kitty shut her eyes, tears falling yet again.

"I know Kitty. It was a terrible day but-

"I thought you were dead Kurt! I saw your body lying there, unmoving, and I thought your were dead!

Kurt stared at her then, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Kitty rose to her feet and stormed off, as Kurt placed his head in his hands, scared by Kitty's reaction. And for a brief moment, Kurt questioned the very faith he clung to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So here he comes with a blank expression, Especially for me cause he knows I feel the same. Cause happy and sad come in quick succession._ (Bled White)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Logan and Cyclops had headed out on a mission to learn the whereabouts of the Marauders. Storm had finally lifted the rain weather, and let the sun shine down. Storm and Jean lay outside soaking it up.

"So does this sun mean you are feeling better Ororo?

Storm sighed. "I would love to say yes Jean. It is so hard keeping my emotions in check. But walking in on that battle, and seeing so many of you injured and bleeding-I watched so many of you grow up-it was very hard for me to witness what I did.

Jean placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You have been like a mother to us Storm. I understand.

Storm laughed quietly. "I am only 27 Jean. Not more than five years older than you or Scott. Yet I feel ancient on this day." Storm looked up to the sky, then closed her eyes.

Jean watched her. "What are you thinking about Storm?

"Something I should not Jean. Something I am trying very hard to forget, lest I lash out through the weather.

"We were in pretty bad shape weren't we? We recovered quickly though. Almost too quickly." Jean added quietly.

"Yes, we did, for the most part. Thanks to Hank's medical miracles.

Jean hesitated before she spoke her next words, scared about how to phrase them.

"Are you still thinking about them Storm?

Ororo looked at Jean then, her eyes fogging over only slightly with sadness. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, revealing her calm face once again. "It was ironically vicious Jean, to see them pinned together like that.

"Yes, I suppose it was.

"Just as it was to have Warren lose the use of his wings, if only for a short time.

Jean sighed, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. "He may never get that use back Ororo.

Storm sat up then. "What? Those wings are his power, how is he dealing with it?

"He's dealing with it through Betsy. For now. I think he is trying to avoid the topic until it is proven true.

"What are the chances he will not regain the use of his wings?

Jean dug her feet into the grass, clasping her arms around her knees. "There's an 85 percent chance Ro', according to Hank.

"By the Goddess." Storm breathed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why are you staring into outer space crying, just because you came across it and lost it?_ (Everything Reminds Me of Her)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren was, at the present moment staring in a mirror at his crippled wings. It wasn't enough that Harpoon had to throw a spear through one wing, but near the end of the battle, he had stabbed the other one too, paralyzing both. He felt his frustration rising, the urge to fly becoming tedious.

Betsy slinked up behind him then, slipping her arms around his shoulders. "Are you dwelling luv?

Suddenly, Warren pushed Betsy back into the bed, his face flushed red. "Dwelling?! I've been avoiding dwelling for nearly two weeks now Betsy!

Betsy looked confused, but put a smile on her face anyway, to comfort him, if possible. "Well, that's good Warren. There's no need to worry about anything just yet, it won't get you anywhere.

Warren tightened his mouth, and tried to calm himself. "Well, when would it be a good time to worry? I may never be able to fly again Betsy!

Betsy stood off the bed, placing her palms on his chest. "At least this has given you the option to stay here for awhile, at the mansion, with me. And when your wings are fixed, you can become an X-Man.

Warren ripped Betsy's hands off him, and throwing on a shirt, he headed out the door.

"Oh, bloody hell." Betsy muttered, collapsing back on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't need to make pretend the picture I'm in is totally clear. You think that all things have a way they ought to appear? I don't. I dream. Don't know what you mean. _(A Question Mark)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren went straight for the roof, just to feel the wind on his face once more. He was disappointed to find it completely sunny, not a cloud in the sky, or even a slight breeze. It was then that he saw Rogue sitting near the far edge.

"Why hello Rogue.

Rogue glanced up, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Hey Warren." She slapped the spot beside her. "Come on, sit and enjoy the sun with meh.

Warren sat, dangling his legs over the side. "So, uh, how are you feeling Rogue?

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone asking meh that?

"Well, its just that-

"Ah'm fine Warren." Rogue interrupted.

Warren took this into consideration. "What do you remember of the battle? And after it as well?

Rogue scrunched up her nose. "Ah was passed out through most o'it Warren, but Ah remember being pressed against Remy. It felt like both our hearts were gonna stop.

Warren watched her hand move with her words. It clenched into a fist at her last sentence, and for the first time in days, Rogue's eyes became gloomy.

Warren breathed hard waiting for her next set of words.

Suddenly, her eyes brightened, startling Warren.

"And then Ah remember waking up, with Remy by meh side.

Warren gulped. "Is that so?" Warren looked to his hands. "Damn, what a nice guy." He spoke softly.

"Hey chere!" Rogue snapped her head up at the sound of Remy's voice, picking out his frame in the distance, on the other side of the roof.

Turning back to Warren she gave an apologetic smile. "Ah gotta go Warren, sorry ta up and leave our conversation.

Warren spun his head around behind him, then back to Rogue. "Uh, alright Rogue, what's the huge hurry? Got a big date?" Warren laughed nervously, cursing his words.

But Rogue only smiled. "Ya bet Ah do sugah. Remy and Ah got a lot planned for this gorgeous day.

Warren looked into Rogue's eyes with much unease, as most did these days. "Yes, today is a great day to see Remy.

Rogue laughed, heading towards Remy. "Warren, everyday's a good day ta see Remy from meh point o'view.

Warren just continued his nervous laughter, watching Rogue disappear from his sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bottle up and go, I can make it outside. I'll get through becoming you. Becoming you.

(Bottle Up and Explode!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue flew Remy down to solid ground, then joined him by his side, holding his hand, bare skin against bare skin.

"Rogue, does it seem like people are ignorin' me?" Remy asked idly after a short time of walking.

"Ah haven't noticed. But people are ignoring meh too. The only time they talk to meh is ta ask how Ah'm feeling. Ah'm so sick o'that question.

"Warren was talkin' t'ya." Remy pointed out.

Rogue looked up at him. "And are ya jealous again Remy?

Remy pulled her closer. "No. Not anymore chere. I'll be with you always Rogue.

"Always is an awfully long time sugah," Rogue grinned.

"Not wit y'by my side Rogue.

And together they walked arms around each other up the hill, one X-member watching despondently from the kitchen window.


	10. Dying in the Sun

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

So, halfway through this chapter you will see a light at the end of the tunnel. There will be some ROMY moments, and less depressing topics! It won't be completely gone, but it will be lighter. It seems some of my readers have taken to guessing what is going on with my story, so I will answer some reviews, and maybe this chapter will change the perspectives. Either way, it's fun when you guys guess.

**Aro**: Ha! I actually had a lot of this story prewritten, mostly done in one day (just have to edit it), when I had a shitload of time, so no, I'm probably not writing this while your reading. And I start work Wednesday so I may not update as quickly. I'm sorry if Usher partially ruined my last chapter for you, but I'm glad you liked it anyway! Oh, and don't even get me started on Joseph-Rogue's attraction to him made no sense to me-Ugh.

**Purple-NightSky**: Thanks for reviewing! It's always nice to see new reviewers, glad you like the story!

**Carla-p**: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters, and I'm glad you like the story. To keep an element of surprise, I can't guarantee the later chapters will be sad, but if you have read my other stories, you know the odds : ) or maybe its more like this : ( we will see.

**Star-of-Chaos**: Sorry you're confused! Unfortunately, I can't really clear it up for you yet, or it will give away the end. But there is a good reason for Kitty to feel nervous, and for the X-Men to be concerned, you'll see.

**Ishandahalf**: Of course you're worried, that's how I meant for it to be : ) It will all be revealed in time though, and maybe you'll love me, or maybe you'll hate me. Glad you liked the team's reactions though.

**Sairalind Silimaur**: hmm. I can't answer your question, but this chapter may be able to answer it for you. Maybe. Glad you like the story. Oh, and I like your name, even though I have no idea what it means.

**Sarah:** It's so fun watching you guys guess! Keep reading though, glad you're enjoying the story.

**TheRealMai**: The X-Member watching them will be revealed in this chapter, at the beginning. It's not exciting though, ha. I'm glad I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat, and that you are enjoying the story, despite its sort of depressing turn.

All song lyrics are by The Cranberries.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now you're just walking away. Never before, never again. You will ignore, I will pretend_. (How)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier had been the one watching from the window, having just recently spoken with Warren. He too was worried about Rogue's cheerful disposition. Xavier sighed, mentally making a note to have a meeting with Rogue, to discuss things with her.

Finally, he turned back around to face Jean who had come to talk to him about the very same thing that was running through his head now.

"Tell me Jean, when you were inside Rogue's mind with me, looking for a way to wake her back up, did you notice anything out of place?

"No, but her thoughts were so jumbled, everything was attacking us at once." Jean rested her elbows on the counter. "Maybe we should ask to enter again? Now that things are probably a bit more calm inside.

"Yes, when Rogue gets back from her walk, I will schedule a meeting with her." The Professor paused, taking in Jean's worn features. "Jean have you been feeling ok?

Jean looked up with a tight smile. "Of course Professor.

"I am a telepath Jean.

Jean was about to defend herself when a voice spoke within her mind. Her eyes brightened slightly. "Scott and Logan are back Professor. I'm going to go meet them in the hanger.

"Alright Jean, I will accompany you there.

As the two walked and wheeled down the hall, Jean remembered the conversation she had with Rogue when she had first awoken.

"Rogue did tell me that the battle made her appreciate her love for Remy." Jean let the professor know. "She seemed so excited to see him. But the wounds of the battle were not even brought up. It was as if she had forgotten the entire thing.

Suddenly, the Professor stopped wheeling, and clutched his head.

"What is it Professor?" Jean asked, bending down by his side.

"Rogue's back inside, I was keeping a mind link open for whenever she came back into the mansion. Why don't you go ahead and greet Scott and Logan, I will attend to Rogue.

"Sure thing Professor," Jean agreed, continuing down the hall.

The Professor maneuvered back to the main lobby, where Rogue stood staring up at the top of the stairs.

"Rogue?

Rogue wiped her distant expression off, looking towards the Professor. "Huh? Oh sorry Professor, didn't notice y'all there.

"Are you alright Rogue?" The Professor asked gently.

Rogue merely smiled. "Yeah, Ah just said good bye to Remy. Man, leaving his side never used ta be so hard. Ah feel like we're one person now, or somethin'.

The Professor looked at Rogue long and hard, examining her, but he did not respond.

"Is this what love does ta people Professor?

"Sometimes. People handle their ideas of love differently. You and Remy certainly have a connection." The Professor wheeled closer. "Rogue, would you be willing to meet with Jean and I sometime soon?

"What for Professah? Is it about meh powers?

"Actually Rogue, we wish to discuss the battle with you.

Rogue's eyes turned a deadly shade, nearly frightening Xavier, but he simply stared right back.

"Why the hell would ya want ta talk about that?

"Rogue," the Professor tried to calm her down, "You seem to be erasing the battle from your memory, or you are ignoring it, either way, it is not healthy.

"Ah talk about it with Remy." Rogue stated swiftly, crossing her arms.

"Come to my office in one hour Rogue." That was his last attempt as he turned around, leaving Rogue alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I remember all the things we once shared, Watching TV movies on the living room armchair. But they say it will work out fine. (_No Need to Argue)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his shower, Remy had gone to the rec room to search for a movie him and Rogue could watch later that night. Kurt, Bobby, and Scott were there chatting as they lay lazily on the furniture. Remy decided to join them, and slumped himself down next to Kurt on the couch.

"I can't believe you and Logan didn't find anything on your mission," Bobby rehashed. "What the hell were you doing the last few days?

"Scott was probably playin' fearless leader and givin' orders t'de empty air," Remy joked.

Scott put on an annoyed look. "We went looking for Sabertooth again. But that got us nowhere, and wasted one whole day. Next we headed back for that abandoned laboratory, but there was nothing of much use there either.

"I can only pray zat we are not attacked again soon," Kurt muttered. "Zis team is in no shape for a real fight anytime soon.

"You're tellin' me mon ami. Rogue's already forgettin' de battle, lettin' her guard down. Not dat I'm complaining too much, it's nice t'see her in a good mood.

"Yeah, Rogue is seriously disturbing me with her mood. And Kitty won't stop crying." Bobby said, hitting his heel into his chair.

"I'm worried about Jean too. She is under way too much stress or something." Scott stated.

"Ve all are Scott. Ve need a healing session-

"Oh no way, I'm not doing one of your prayer sessions." Bobby yelled.

"Me neither mon ami.

Kurt looked to Bobby. "I wasn't talking about zat. But perhaps we need to discuss ze battle as a team. Clear our minds of it.

"I'd rather forget it than talk about it," Bobby mumbled.

"I'm already forgetting it," Remy added quietly. There was a pause, as the members of the room took time with their own thoughts. Remy stood up then, walking to the bookshelf to find a movie.

"I think I'm going to go find mein sister my friends." No one made a move or said a word as Nightcrawler headed out the door. But Gambit decided to give Kurt some time, before he went in search of Rogue himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All the things you said to me today, Change my perspective in every way._ (Dreaming my Dreams)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue closed the Professor's office door behind her, feeling severely dizzy. The words that had been spoken to her seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other, as she remembered very little of what had just occurred. She knew it was just words of concern, nothing too huge, and so she continued walking, until she bumped into Kurt.

"Ah just ze X-Woman I was looking for!" Kurt said as cheerfully as possible, giving her a quick hug.

"Why's that Kurt?

"Vell, I haven't spoken vith you since your recovery.

"Well, as long as ya ain't gonna ask meh if Ah'm feeling well, or what Ah remember o'the battle, than Ah don't mind.

"How bout I begin vith congratulations on ze control of your power?

"That's a start Kurt, a better one than most." Rogue leaned a hand against the wall, looking at his cast. "How's the arm? Didn't know y'all had hurt it.

Kurt stood still, as if off in his own world, eyes no longer looking at Rogue.

"Kurt?

He shook his head, placing a hand on his head. "Sorry Rogue. Anyways, so, how are you dealing vith Remy?

"Uh, well Ah ain't giving ya the private details sugah, but our relationship is going really well.

Kurt's eyes filled with concern. "Rogue do you remember vat ze Professor just discussed vith you?

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "How the hell did ya know Ah was with the Professah? Or even what we were talkin' about?!

Kurt remained silent, keeping eye contact with her.

"He contacted ya telepathically didn' he?" Rogue demanded. Kurt still did not respond. Rogue threw her hands in the air. "Fine! Ah don't care! We're done talkin' anyway!" With that, Rogue pushed past Kurt, smacking his shoulder.

Kurt stood there for a moment, grief filling his heart. What else would the battle cost them even after it was long over? Kurt opened the door to Xavier's office, stepping in and taking a seat near Jean.

"She would not hear me Professor. I'm sorry." Kurt's eyes were consumed with pain as he said this.

Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "She won't listen to anyone Kurt, don't feel so bad.

"Apparently she listens to Remy," Kurt spoke, each word forming slowly.

The Professor clasped his hands together. "Yes, Jean and I are aware of that, it is one of the primary reasons we tried talking to her.

"Vat do you plan on doing zen?" Kurt questioned.

Jean cleared her throat, looking down at her skirt, smoothing it out.

"We were thinking of bringing in your mother Kurt." Xavier said carefully.

Kurt took a deep breath. "And vhat exactly do you think she vill be able to do zat we cannot?

"Rogue lived with Mystique for most of her life Kurt. Perhaps Rogue will listen to her mother.

"My mother will only force ze facts on her, hurt her more! I do not zink zis is wise Professor.

"I'm afraid we may not have many choices left Kurt. It may be good for her to hear the bare facts. Rogue is burying her memories, recreating them as she sees fit. Many of the X-Men have approached her, spoken bluntly to her, but she does not heed their words." Xavier informed Kurt.

"It's as if she doesn't even hear them," Jean added meekly.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, bring in my mother. I just vant Rogue to be okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you remember the things we used to say? I feel so nervous when I think of yesterday. Like dying in the sun. Like dying._ (Dying in the Sun)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue slammed her fist against her bathroom door, splintering it. But before she could break down and cry, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Did y'see me dat day chere?" Remy whispered from behind her, still holding her, ignoring her apparent frustration.

"What day Remy?" Rogue asked quietly, placing her hand on his own, leaning her head back into his shoulder.

"De day y'first arrived Rogue. Stepping outta de car wit Ro', y'looked in my direction, I think.

Rogue smiled. "Ah saw ya before that; Ah saw ya while Ah was still in the car, driving up." Rogue turned around then, facing him. "Ah saw your half naked body working on your bike. But mostly Ah remember your eyes. They frightened meh a little that day." Rogue's eyes had moved to Remy's neck, where she watched him swallow, his adam's apple moving up and down.

"S'funny, I remember your eyes too, dey were what intrigued me." Suddenly Remy grabbed Rogue's chin, lifting it up to face him. "Why were y'scared o'my eyes chere?

"Ah-Ah wasn't scared exactly. They just caught meh off guard. They were so," Rogue paused, caressing Remy's cheek with her bare hand, disbelief still overwhelming her, "so beautiful Remy.

Remy pulled her into a tight hug. They stood there for a while, their bodies rocking comfortably against each other. Then, Rogue began to feel her shoulder becoming wet.

"Remy? Are ya crying sugah?" Rogue tried to pull her self from his grasp, but his firm hand on her back politely asked her not to move.

"We almost died chere. I waited too long t'tell y'I loved y'. It shouldn't have been like dat." She felt his grip tighten, several strands of her hair getting caught in his grasp.

"At least we woulda died together Remy." Those were the only words she could offer.

Remy pushed away from their close embrace, clasping both his hands on either side of her face and kissing her soundly. "M'sorry chere. Y'don' want ta talk about dat day.

Rogue looked into his eyes, clouded over with tears. She had never seen him so vulnerable. The arrogant man she had met that first day seemed to have vanished.

"No, Ah don't wanna talk bout that Remy." Instead she tugged on the sleeve of his trench coat, leading him into the bathroom. Slowly, she removed it from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. "What Ah do want sugah, is ta take a nice relaxing bath. And Ah can't be alone tonight Remy, not tonight.

Remy stepped closer, sliding his hands underneath her shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. "No problem chere. I told ya I'd never leave ya." After he lifted her shirt off over her head, Rogue leaned over and started the bath water.

"Ya know, I didn' get a tub in my room chere. Care ta explain dat one to me?" Remy asked, unzipping Rogue's jeans.

Rogue smiled, in turn removing Remy's belt, and tugging his tight jeans off. "Well, Xavier knows how Ah like meh long baths." Rogue purred, moving to Remy's shirt.

"How de hell does he know dat?" Came Remy's muffled reply, as Rogue lifted his shirt off.

Rogue grinned, placing her hands around Remy's neck and forcing him towards the tub with her. "Well," Rogue continued, as Remy played with her bra clasp. "When Mystique found out Ah was headin' for Xavier's she called ahead, made sure Ah got only the best.

Remy leaned in and kissed her deeply, removing the rest of her clothing. Rogue stepped backwards, putting one foot into the water, shutting it off with one hand. "Wow, didn't take Mystique as de caring type.

"You'd be surprised how much she spoiled meh," Rogue replied, letting Remy's boxers fall to the floor. Stepping fully into the big, white classic tub, Rogue sank into the warm water, watching Remy settle down in front of her.

"What was it like livin' wit her chere?" Remy asked, rubbing her legs underneath the water.

Rogue leaned her head back on the porcelain edge, shutting her eyes. "It was lonely. She was gone most o'the time. She was good at makin' sure Ah didn' have friends, that Ah stayed hidden.

Remy watched her carefully, her full lips composing each word, mesmerizing him. "She wasn't all bad though Remy. She gave meh the confidence Ah needed ta deal with my power. Otherwise, Ah probably wouldn't o'given Xavier a chance ta enter meh mind and show meh how ta control it.

Rogue felt the water swishing about her arms, as Remy slid forward onto her, his warm breath on her neck as he kissed it gently.

"Ah feel like we cheated death Remy," Rogue blurted out softly.

Remy stopped kissing her neck, grabbing each side of the tub with his hands, he lifted himself up slightly to see her face, but her eyes were still closed.

"Why chere?

"It's like that movie Final Destination. Maybe we weren't supposed ta live that day. Maybe death is still seeking us out.

Remy sat up a little, water splashing, rising up and down off their bodies.

"Chere, dat was a terrible movie. Cantcha think o'a better example t'explain what you're feeling?" Remy asked sarcastically.

Rogue opened her eyes, raising her head up. Quickly her arms sprang out of the water, trying to tickle Remy. He yelped, his hands roaming her body, searching for her ticklish areas, their bodies slipping around in the tub, water sloshing over the edge.

"Maybe we should do dis somewhere else chere," Remy huskily suggested, lowering his body down on hers again.

"Maybe so," Rogue replied, watching Remy stand up, water cascading down his perfectly sculpted body. He grabbed a white towel off the rack, tying it around his waist. Then he motioned for Rogue to get out with his hand.

She stood up slowly, knowing he was taking in her every movement, his eyes guiding up and down her body unabashedly. She reached for a towel as well, wrapping it around her small frame. Neither of them bothered to dry off.

The two pressed against each other, melting together with their kiss, Remy's hands moving down her back. When he reached her butt, he lifted her up, causing Rogue to give a sound of shock, than a slight moan as she met his hips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

From there, Remy carried Rogue back to her bed, laying her down, her towel unfolding partially, revealing her lush curves. Remy stood in between her legs, one hand roaming up her stomach.

Their eyes met then, and Rogue placed a hand on Remy's wandering one, stopping it for a second.

"What if this is our last night Remy?

"And what makes y'think it is chere?

"A feeling, in the pit o'meh stomach. A bruised feeling in the back o'meh head.

Remy began to rub her stomach, and leaning down he put his other hand into her curls, massaging her head.

"Well, let's get rid o'dat feeling then, huh chere?

Remy's voice was soft, soothing, and Rogue wanted nothing more than to revel in the comfort he gave her, so she ignored her premonitions, and instead undid the towel around Remy's waist, pulling him closer to her, losing herself in his every perfection.


	11. Debate Exposes Doubt

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

So everyone has a dreadful feeling huh? Well, I can't comfort you, it will probably just get worse.

All lyrics are by Death Cab For Cutie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I think your bruise was understated, cause you can't feel this anymore. It's getting bluer and you can't keep faking, that you can't feel this anymore._ (Your Bruise)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique was not a happy woman. She hated being tracked down, especially when she was in the middle of something. Stepping out of her convertible, she marched up to the front entrance of the mansion, annoyance spread across her face. She would not reveal her concern just yet. Although, Rogue was the only reason she was here.

She pounded loudly on the door, before Ororo answered it.

"Well," Storm stared placidly, "Good morning Raven.

"Oh please, just let me in weather witch!" Mystique yelled, stepping past her. Logan and Xavier stood behind her, waiting to greet her.

"I'm glad you could make it Raven." Xavier stated, already wheeling towards his office, knowing Mystique was an impatient woman.

Raven strode up beside him, ignoring Logan's suspicious glares in her direction. "This better not take long Charles. I was busy.

Xavier ignored her until they had made it behind closed doors and seated themselves. He did not offer her tea or coffee.

"I will get straight to the chase Ms. Darkholme.

"Good.

"Rogue is sick Raven.

"So? You have some of the best medical technology available. Fix her." Raven crossed her legs.

Xavier sighed. "It's not the kind of sickness we can cure with medicine or surgery equipment Raven. Her mind is in an essence, attacking her.

A smirk worked its way up Mystique's features. "And you, the premier telepath of the world, are asking for my help? Why can you not help her yourself?

"Because I have tried Raven. My next option if you cannot help her, is to force entry into her mind, and work deep, possibly scaring her permanently, maybe even erasing her memories.

Raven stood up. "So do that." She headed for the door.

"Raven, do not pretend Rogue's well being does not affect you. I know you still care." Xavier spoke to her rescinding form.

Mystique spun around. "You are forgetting Charles, the little brat left me! You can solve her problems for her now.

"As I help Kurt?

Anger flared inside of Mystique. "Give me one good reason to help you.

"She is your daughter Mystique. You cared for her for the better part of her life. And, you have not heard the whole story.

Something in Xavier's words intrigued Raven, and slowly she took her seat again. "Fine. I'll give you one hour Charles. That's it." Mystique stated firmly, defiance lacing her face.

As Xavier began to explain the last month's events to Mystique, Logan quietly slipped out the door. He had seen concern finally etch into Raven's eyes, and that was enough for Logan to believe she would not try anything anytime soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally there is clarity and there is purpose after all, but every night ends the same as I'm collapsing once more by your side. And every drop numbs the both of us, but I alone am staggering._ (Debate Exposes Doubt)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue rolled over and lay her head on Remy's bare chest, twisting the sheets around her lower legs. Remy's eyes were wide open, as if he had been awake for a long time.

"What are we doin' today sugah?" Rogue asked sleepily, head angled up.

Remy ran circles around her back with his fingers. "Don' know chere." He looked down at her. "But y'know, I haven't had a chance t'leave de mansion grounds wit you since y'woke up. Maybe we should go out t'dinner tonight.

"That sounds good Remy. But we got a long time till dinner.

Remy slide out of bed then, carefully removing Rogue's head from his body. Remy headed for the bathroom then, gathering up his clothing. "Well, don' suppose I could get y'to join me for a mornin' smoke, could I chere?" Remy grinned charmingly from the doorway, boxers now adorning his lean frame.

Rogue smiled, unraveling her self from the sheets. "Ah could do that sugah." Rogue stepped out of bed, and Remy was instantly by her side, wrapping his body around hers, his heat enveloping her.

"Are ya gonna let meh get dressed Cajun?" Rogue asked, eyebrows raised.

"Y'don' need clothes chere. Y'look better without em'." Remy breathed, leaning in to kiss her.

When his lips had parted from her own, Rogue pushed him away gently. "Well, Ah suppose that was a compliment sugah, but the rest o'the mansion don' need ta see meh naked.

After Rogue had thrown on a pair of sweats and hooded sweatshirt, the couple headed for the outside patio, hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bent at the knee, a last resort, Backfired and made things worse. It had to end right now._ (Fake Frowns)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier had caught Mystique up to the present day, and the two sat staring at each other for a long while, absorbing everything.

Raven stood up once again. "Let me see her.

Xavier wheeled from behind his desk. "Raven, she is probably still asleep. Why don't you join me for tea in the kitchen?

"I don't give a damn if she's asleep Charles!

"Yes, but it may be easier to talk with her once she is fully awake. Besides, it will give you time to think over what I have just told you.

Mystique cleared her throat, her eyes twitching in annoyance. "Alright. But I'm going to need something much stronger than tea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With your hand on my shoulders, a meaningless movement, a movie script ending._ (A Movie Script Ending)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy and Rogue stood against the banister, smoke dancing around their bodies, Rogue flipping Remy's silver lighter open and closed.

"Why the hell do ya own a lighter Remy?

Remy chuckled. "Don't know chere. Always liked dose. I think my brother may o'given dat one t'me.

"Ya think?

"Well it was a long time ago chere. I started smoking when I was 12." He inhaled again.

"That's disgusting Remy." But even as she said that, she had to admit that when he put the cigarette to his lips, he made the whole thing look classy. Rogue gave a small grin at the thought.

"Do y'want Remy ta stop chere?

"What? Ya mean quit smokin' altogether?

Remy nodded, the cigarette resting between his fingers.

"Well, no Remy. Not if it's somethin' y'all enjoy.

Remy doused the cigarette out on the ashtray that was kept specifically for him on the banister. "Well, dat's good chere, cause I wouldn't o'done it anyway.

Rogue looked at him, searching to see if he was being sarcastic, but his face remained still, completely serious. Then finally he broke out into his charming grin.

Rogue slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it chere, I've seen y'grab de cigarette outta my hand on more den one occasion lately!

"Ah wasn't slappin' ya because ya were smokin', Ah was slappin' ya for the previous comment y'all made!

Remy laughed, loving it when a bit of rage consumed her, filling her cheeks with a rosy hue. "Ya know I would do anythin' for ya chere." Remy suddenly turned serious, breathing heavily, as he leaned his face close to hers.

Rogue rested her arms back on the railing, a smile gracing her lips. "Anything swamp rat?" she asked quietly.

Remy put his hands on either side of Rogue's arms, pressing his body up against hers, his lips lowering down towards her face.

He paused just before he reached her lips, examining her face. But he did not answer her with words, instead he kissed her, letting her know how he felt with his actions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Misguided by the 405, Red wine and the cigarettes, hide your bad habits underneath the patio._ (405)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique held the brandy in her right hand, staring out the window, lips pursed together in frustration.

"I leave my only daughter in your care Charles, and you let her smoke?

Xavier sighed. "I'm sorry Raven, it's something she has only picked up recently," he explained, pouring hot water into his mug.

Raven let out a bitter grunt, sipping her alcoholic beverage.

Xavier watched her, "Although I suppose I should be thankful she did not develop a morning drinking habit.

Mystique glared in his direction. "Do not get me started Charles. It's early. It's your fault anyway. After that story I needed a drink. Anyone in my position would." Raven defended her self, leaning back into the counter, watching Rogue out the window.

Xavier simply smiled, wheeling back towards her, as Logan and Ororo entered the kitchen.

"So, can I speak with her now?

"Why don't you watch her for a little bit, see what you pick up." Xavier suggested, sipping his tea.

Mystique felt anger rise in her veins as she watched Rogue laugh, and quickly she downed the rest of her drink.

"Where's the bathroom Charles?" Raven asked slamming her empty glass onto the counter. Logan and Storm looked up from their conversation at the loud clank.

"Down the hall and to your right Raven." Xavier answered politely, ignoring her actions.

As she left, the three remaining occupants of the kitchen shared a knowing glance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The glove compartment isn't accurately named, and everybody knows it. So I'm proposing a swift orderly change. Cause it's too important to stay the way it's been._ (Title and Registration)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoying the quiet tones of the outside air, Rogue and Remy decided to take a morning walk, heading back around to the front of the mansion. Rogue's eyes had been to the ground, watching their feet move forward together.

"Will ya look at dat chere?" Remy asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Turning her eyes in the direction Remy had pointed, Rogue noticed Warren moving about in the open garage, his sports car parked on the outside drive.

"What the blasted hell is he doing this early?

"I think he's movin' out chere." Remy stated, motioning towards the bags in Warren's hands. Rogue looked up at Remy, then back at Warren as he threw the last of his luggage into the back seat and headed back inside.

"Ah'm gonna go talk to him sugah." Rogue said beginning to walk in Warren's direction. When she noticed Remy wasn't' following her she turned back around. "Well? Are ya just gonna stand there swamp rat?

"As a matter o'fact, yes I am chere." Remy said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Rogue asked in annoyance.

"Because chere, I don' give a damn if he moves out. Y're just gonna go try to convince him t'stay, and I don' wanna pretend like I care if he does or not.

Rogue gave Remy one last look, and then turned back around. "Fine.

As Rogue approached Warren's car, she began to feel a bit hesitant. It wasn't like she really cared if he went or stayed. Before she could turn back around, Warren returned from the garage exit, a small briefcase in hand.

"Rogue?

"Hi Warren. Whatchya doing?

Warren sighed, opening up the passenger door to his car. "I didn't think anyone else would be up at this hour, what with no training session to attend to.

"That's a lotta luggage there Warren. Are ya skipping town without a goodbye?

Warren slammed the door shut, moving to the other side of the car. Rogue followed him, waiting for an answer. As Warren seated himself in front of the wheel, he faced Rogue.

"I'm leaving. For good this time. I can't be an X-Man." With that Warren started the ignition.

"Well sure ya can Warren! There are a lotta folks who're gonna be angry ya left without saying goodbye!" Rogue tried to persuade him.

Warren just gave her a sharp glance.

"Did ya even tell Betsy?

Warren looked to the wheel. "I didn't realize you knew about us Rogue." Warren said quietly.

"Course I did, everyone did Warren.

"I know, it's just, you have sort of been off in your own world Rogue," Warren stated accusingly, but it was concern in his voice, not anger.

"Oh." Rogue mouthed, looking to the ground.

"I've got to go Rogue." Warren said, waiting for Rogue to move out of his way.

"Why are ya leaving Warren? Can ya at least tell meh that?

Warren laughed uncomfortably. "You are one persistent woman Rogue.

Rogue smiled, looking back up.

But Warren's expression was not happy, in fact a bit of anger flashed across his blue eyes.

"I lost the use of my wings Rogue.

Rogue's eyes went wide.

"What?" she asked startled.

"Yes. They were amputated, last night actually." Warren's eyes glazed over. "Now please get out of my way Rogue, I can't stay her a moment longer.

Rogue did as she was told, too shocked to argue with him. As she watched Warren drive off, she began to wonder if something really was wrong with her. She seemed to be missing key events going on around her in the lives of her teammates; her family.

A bit unsteadily, Rogue walked back to Remy, who had sat himself down in the grass, arms around his knees, another cigarette dangling from his fingers.

Remy was ready to make a nasty remark concerning Warren when he noticed the pain in Rogue's eyes.

"What's de matter chere?

Rogue slumped down on the grass next to Remy.

"Ah've been way too consumed with mehself lately Remy. Ah ain't even noticed the pain everyone else has been going through.

Remy placed an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. "Don't feel so bad cherie." That was all he said, and for once his words did not comfort her.

Standing up, she held a hand out to Remy. Grabbing it, she pulled him up.

"Let's go get dressed sugah. Go into town, get away from this place for the day. What do ya say?

Remy smiled, brushing his hand across her cheek. "Dat sounds wonderful chere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And when I see you, I really see you upside down. But my brain knows better, it picks you up and turns you around. This is fact, not fiction, for the first time in years._ (A Lack of Color)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique was tapping her fingers on the counter, angry that Rogue had left the patio in her absence to the bathroom. Xavier was sitting with Logan, Ororo and Scott and Jean who had joined them a minute ago.

"Alright! I'm going to find her." Mystique stormed off without the reply of anyone, but she hated asking permission. And she hated waiting around.

Those at the table became a little worried, wondering what would happen once Mystique found Rogue. But as there was nothing to do but wait, they did, much more calmly than Mystique.

She searched up and down the halls, before deciding to head upstairs. She found a series of doors, that looked to be bedrooms, but cursing her lack of visitation, she realized she had no idea where Rogue's bedroom was. That was when she heard the voice behind her.

"Looking for Rogue's room mother?" An accented voice questioned bitterly.

Mystique rotated around carefully, eyeing Kurt's form in the doorway of what she presumed was his bedroom.

"And I suppose you are not going to tell me where it is, hmm?" Mystique returned, almost as harshly.

Kurt looked at his mother, meeting her yellow eyes with his own. "Actually mother, I am. Rogue's mein sister, so I vill do it for her.

"How kind of you," Mystique replied sarcastically.

"You know mother, my vays have changed. I vould do ze same thing for you, vere you in Rogue's position.

"Oh yes, that's right. I'd heard you had gone off to become a priest. I'll admit it gave me quite the shock.

Kurt said nothing, feeling sympathy for his mother.

"Where's her room Kurt? I don't have all day." Mystique began tapping her foot on the floor.

After a moments pause, Kurt answered. "It's down ze hall, take a right. Her door is ze last one on ze left.

Mystique had already turned around and begun walking, but something inside her made her pause, and speak.

Turning her head slightly, she said, "Thank you Kurt.

"Your velcome mother." Kurt responded, shutting his door behind him as he spoke.

Mystique continued her way down the hall, and when she reached Rogue's door she didn't even bother to knock.

Rogue was standing in her underwear, shirt in hand, near her dresser when Mystique barged in.

"What the hell!?" She yelled, trying to cover her body with the shirt.

Mystique stared back at her, a less than pleased look on her face. "Get dressed Rogue.

"Well that's what Ah was tryin' ta do before ya burst in the door Raven!

Mystique put one eyebrow up in curiosity. "Raven? You've never called me anything but mother Rogue.

Rogue slipped her jeans on, throwing the shirt over her curls, anger in her eyes. "Yeah, well Ah ain't got a reason ta anymore.

Raven walked closer to Rogue, grabbing one of her white tendrils in her fingers. "You are picking up an amazing amount of qualities from that Cajun boy. I don't approve of you smoking.

Rogue laughed critically, ripping her hair away from Mystique. "Ah seem ta remember you smoked too. And speaking o'the Cajun, he's in meh bathroom, taking a shower, so why don' we continue this some other time mama." Rogue stated exasperated.

Raven looked to the closed bathroom door, shutting her eyes briefly. "We have to talk now Rogue.

"No, mama, we don't," Rogue nearly yelled, marching for her door. As she passed Raven, her arm was grabbed, and her body was sent slamming into her dresser.

"I may not have been the best mother Rogue, but I was your mother, and I did care." Mystique looked Rogue straight in the eyes, despite the awkwardness of it. "I still care Rogue.

Rogue was too afraid to push Mystique off of her even though she had the strength to do it. She had never heard Mystique say she cared.

"What's wrong mama?" Rogue whispered, now slightly frightened.

Mystique moved off of Rogue, and walking to the desk she picked up a chair. On her way over to the bathroom she spoke. "You're sick Rogue. You just don't realize it.

Rogue laughed nervously. "What the hell do ya mean mama? Ah feel fine.

Mystique stopped mid journey. Pointing to the bathroom door she repeated. "Remy's in there, taking a shower you said?

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yes mama.

Mystique looked to the floor, then continued to the bathroom, where she placed the chair up under the handle, jamming the door.

Facing Rogue, she looked her daughter sternly in the eye.

"We are going to end this now Rogue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aro**: Romylicious is a very nice word, I agree, dictionary worthy even. And, I got the concept for this story while writing the last one, so it was less like prewriting it and more like outlining it. I know it seems like I have no life; I don't right now and it's the governments fault. They gave me no summer financial aid.

**Keebler-elmo**: Glad you like the story, and thanks for the spell check. As pathetic as this sounds, I DID know it was heir, not air, ha. But I don't claim to be a writer either, I've always had bad grammar and word choice. Keep reviewing and checking up on me though!

**Ishandahalf**: What's the matter, don't like Mystique? : )

Sorry I didn't get to all the reviews, just a few with semi-questions. I'm in a bit of a hurry, for once. Enjoy the chapter!


	12. The Morning Sad

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ain't nobody talking now, nobody nothing's said. No one's about to shout, nobody's seeing red. You're killing a southern belle. Killing a southern belle_. ("Southern Belle", Elliot Smith)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting around the table, coffee cups in hand, the X-members present worked hard to distract themselves from what was undoubtedly going on upstairs, but to no avail.

"Do you think everything is going alright up there Charles?" Storm asked. Xavier tapped his head, "I'm keeping a watch on things Storm." He paused then. "I'm afraid there will be much to clean up when this day is done.

"Is it working then Professor?" Jean asked, curious.

The Professor frowned, looking over to Jean. "Undecidingly so Jean. Mystique's blunt use of her tongue is forcing awareness on Rogue. But I do not yet know if it will last.

"Perhaps someone else should be up there Professor." Scott advised.

"No Scott, that would only serve to lessen Rogue's concentration levels. But we must all be there for her when realization sets in.

The group in front of him turned solemn, afraid of what was to become of their teammate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Secret so sorry that I forgot. Secret, secret we're all bound to forget. I was worried I might be rude to you. So worried that I was. It's a lie to serve the truth, and I'm still guilty. I missed. So be it._ ("Hated Because of Great Qualities", Blonde Redhead)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique moved away from the chair, her eyes never leaving Rogue. Her daughter stood stalk still, but tried to deny her fear with the emotions she displayed in her eyes.

"Rogue," Mystique began, swallowing hard. "Rogue, do you hear water running?

Rogue laughed, then stopped to listen. Her eyes filled with bewilderment, then cleared. "No. So what?

"I thought Remy was taking a shower.

"Well, he was, but must be out now. And he won't appreciate y'all blocking the door with that chair.

"Rogue I wasn't there for any of it. I wasn't there for the battle, or when you fell into the coma. But I have been informed of the important details.

"Mama, Ah'm outta that coma now. The battle is long over.

"No it isn't Rogue! You have not yet woken up from it!

Rogue looked confused again. "What the hell do ya mean?

Mystique felt worry, sadness, frustration and anger consume her all at once, fearful for her daughter's sake. She quickly ripped the chair out from under the door, kicking it open briskly. Walking to Rogue, she forcefully grabbed her by the wrist, shoving her into the bathroom.

"I don't see Remy, Rogue. Do you?

Rogue's mouth fell open slightly, as she tried to form words, but could not. She walked in, searching the small space, pushing the tub's curtain back.

"Remy?" She asked quietly.

No response.

Rogue looked up at her mother with weak eyes. "That's strange." She whispered.

Mystique grabbed Rogue's arm once again, pulling her back out, and pushing her onto the bed.

"You should sit down Rogue. I know I sure needed to. Hell, I even needed a brandy right after.

Rogue waved her hand in front of her. "Stop rambling mama. You ain't making no sense.

"Rogue, there was no water running when I first entered this room.

Rogue blinked.

Raven sighed, deciding to take a different approach.

"Rogue, you were in a coma for three days. Do you remember why?

"Ah got stabbed.

"Yes you did, but that's not why you ended up in a coma.

"Well, Ah was passed out mama, it's not like Ah'm suddenly gonna remember, so ya may as well tell meh!

"Rogue, once you awoke from your coma, you talked to several of your teammates, and they informed you of what happened, so you should remember.

"Ah didn't talk ta no one that entire week.

Mystique tightened her lips, frustrated by her daughter's denial. She decided to use the blunt approach.

"He's dead Rogue.

Rogue laughed nervously. "Who's dead mama? Is that why y'all are here? Someone Ah know die?

Mystique placed her hands on Rogue's shoulders. "Remy died Rogue.

She waited for Rogue's response. But her eyes simply vanished into her own far away world.

Mystique slapped Rogue hard across the cheek. "You will listen to this Rogue! What do you think happened?

"He can't be dead mama, he was by my side when Ah woke up." Rogue said in a shaky voice. "He's been by meh side ever since.

Mystique began to rub Rogue's arms, a bit harshly, digging her long fingernails into the fabric of Rogue's shirt, seething through to the skin. "You became pinned to Remy, by the blade in your back. When you passed out, you began to absorb him. Part of his psyche is ingrained in your mind Rogue, but not his entire being.

Rogue nudged Mystique's hands from her fiercely. "No! You're just trying ta make meh miserable again!" Rogue yelled, standing off the bed, and backing up. "Ya always wanted ta keep people away from meh!

Mystique continued, ignoring Rogue's outburst. "Rogue, you smoke his cigarettes, wear his jacket, sleep in his bed." Mystique dodged over to Rogue's dresser, grabbing a small mirror off the top. Planting it in front of Rogue's face she yelled. "Look at your eyes Rogue!

Rogue's trembling fingers grasped onto the handle of the mirror, staring at the pair of red on black eyes that watched from behind the glass. One hand reached for her face, sliding up her cheek.

Finally, she lowered the mirror, looking at Mystique.

"But Ah touched him. Ah finally controlled meh powers, and Ah touched him." Rogue stated, her voice hollow.

"No, you didn't touch him Rogue. And you're scaring your friends. And quite honestly, you're scaring me." Mystique paused, crossing her arms. "And that's not an easy thing to do.

Rogue said nothing, just stared forward, her expression blank.

Then Rogue began to snarl, her eyes gleaming with hate.

"Get out." She grumbled lowly to Mystique.

Mystique stared into the glowing red on black eyes once more, but did not argue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wake up and talk to me, it's a long time since last night. I know we said things, the saddest things, and I'm not sure it was wise. When the morning's sad you don't look back. _("The Morning Sad", Veruca Salt)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven Darkholme stepped tiredly out of Rogue's room, feeling worse for the wear as she shut the door behind her. As she listened to Rogue sob, she felt even poorer of a mother. She contemplated going back in to comfort her daughter, but would not allow her self to; instead she let a single tear slip down her cheek as she silently climbed out the window in the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I was a kaleidoscope, the snow on my lenses distorting the image of what was only one of you and I didn't know which one to address as all your lips moved._ ("I Was A Kaleidoscope", Death Cab For Cutie)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier reached out to Mystique as she assumed the form of a bird and flew out the upstairs window. Those around him watched his eyes close, his hand raise to his temple.

"Professor?" Jean asked.

"Open the patio door Jean," the professor stated, opening his eyes.

Jean did as she was told, telekinetically opening the sliding door. A moment later a crow flew in, instantly morphing back into Mystique's blue form.

She stood there, her left side facing the team members gathered around the table. She did not look to them, merely stared straight ahead, fists clutched to her side.

"Did she take your words Mystique?" Xavier asked gently.

"You know, when you told me she was seeing Remy still, that she seemed to think he was up walking around, alive, I didn't believe you." Mystique stated quietly, rather than answer his question.

"It has been hard on all of us Mystique." Storm tried to comfort.

Mystique still would not face them, because in truth she was afraid she would break down.

"Is my daughter crazy Xavier? Did love make her weak?" Raven spat through clenched teeth.

"If anything, her realization that she loves Remy may help to bring her closure," Jean provided.

Mystique turned to them then. "Bring closure? She's seeing things! Hearing things! And now she's lying crumpled on her bedroom floor, confused as fuck!

The table remained silent for a few moments, before Xavier spoke.

"Rogue is not crazy Mystique. There is an explanation for this, one Jean and I may have found during our last meeting with her.

Mystique pulled out a chair, seating herself near Logan. "Go on, I'm listening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am milk, I am red hot kitchen. And I am cool, cool as the deep blue ocean. I am weak, but I am strong. I can use my tears to bring you home. I'm waiting, I'm waiting, for you. _("Milk", Garbage)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat huddled, her back against her dresser, tears running down her face.

"Chere, y'okay?

Rogue did not even look up; she was too frightened.

"Go away Remy." Rogue whispered.

"Rogue, chere, let me help y'." Remy pleaded.

Rogue banged her head back against the dresser, over and over, each time harder and harder. "Go away Remy! Go away, go away!" Her eyes were held tightly closed, her forehead pinching together.

Rogue began to feel herself swimming from consciousness, as if she were about to faint, but she still would not open her eyes. When the feeling had passed, she found her self standing in Remy's room, and Remy was right in front of her, dressed in his uniform, trench coat on.

"How'd Ah get here?" Rogue asked, her voice a bit hoarse.

Remy's eyes looked sad.

"Y'told me t'go away chere. And I did. I came here, to your mind. Apparently dats where I belong now.

Rogue looked around. "We're in meh mind?

"Oui.

Suddenly Rogue shot her vision back to him. "Are y'really dead Remy?

Remy sighed, walking to her. Carefully he put his arms on either side of her, rubbing her shoulders, gently, unlike Mystique.

"We had a good time chere." Remy whispered.

Rogue looked up to him, her eyes shiny, wet with tears threatening to fall.

"Answer the question swamp rat.

"I love y'chere.

Rogue closed her eyes then, her body shaking as she cried. Remy pulled her towards him in an embrace. He began to sift his hands through her hair, trying to sooth her with his words. But even he could not convince himself.

"I didn' know chere. Y'made it all so real.

Rogue sobbed into his shoulder, pulling him tighter.

"Y'didn' know y'were dead either?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Non.

Rogue scooted away enough to look into his eyes. "Does that mean Ah never really touched ya?" Rogue asked, her voice cracking.

Remy pushed her away a little farther, gripping her arms tight. "Non chere, never ever believe dat. Never say dat. Dere are so many ways t'touch someone chere.

Rogue breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. "What color are meh eyes sugah?" Rogue asked, trying to brighten her expression, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Remy smiled, moving a strand of her hair away from her face.

"De be a beautiful, brilliant green chere.

Rogue shut her eyes, tears sliding down from the corners. She leaned her frame back into Remy's chest, reveling for the last time in his warmth.

"Je t'aime Remy.

"Je t'aime ma cherie. My Rogue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Even on a day like this when you're crawling on the floor, it's alright to make mistakes, you're only human. Inside everybody's hiding something. Even at a time like this when the morning seems so far. Don't slide. _("Slide", Dido)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But what Rogue thought was her last good bye to Remy, sent shivers down her spine, as she raced through the hall, gliding down the stairs. Rogue came to an abrupt halt as she passed by the kitchen doorway and noticed most of the team gathered around the table, eating breakfast.

Slamming her fist into the post, creating a large hole, she glared at her team, her eyes half consumed by anger, while an underlying tone expressed a desperate need for help. Several spoons clanked into their bowls, as the team waited for her next move. Some could not even look her in the eye.

"Why the hell did ya send meh mother in ta tell meh!?" Rogue yelled in exasperation. "Surely ya musta all known! Couldn't one y'all tell meh!?

Silence abided the room, as Rogue noticed Mystique's mouth curl into a grin. Finally Jean spoke.

"We tried Rogue." Jean raised her eyes. "You just wouldn't listen. You blocked everything out. You never even ate dinner or breakfast with us.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at Jean, as if contemplating the truth behind her words.

"Rogue I-

"Stuff it Xavier!" Rogue shouted, pointing her finger at him. As she lowered it she looked towards Raven. "Besides, ya didn't get rid o'Remy.

Xavier sighed, glancing to the side at Mystique, then turning forward. "You mean, you believe him still alive?

Rogue shrugged. "Well, some part o'him seems ta be." She paused, closing her eyes, as a visible shiver cascaded through her body, making her arms twitch. Slowly she reopened her eyes and pointed to an empty seat, eyes concentrating heavily to the spot.

"Ah can see him sitting next ta Kitty and Kurt right now, over there.

Kitty shrieked, jumping from the chair despite not seeing anything, while Kurt remained calm and did not avert his eyes from his sister.

"Is he like a ghost Professor?" Kitty asked, still not returning to her seat.

Xavier narrowed his eyes, preparing to repeat the information he had just relayed to Mystique. But Rogue cut him to the chase.

"Yah Professah, is he a ghost?" Rogue chided, a bit bitterly.

"If he were a ghost, the others in the room would most likely see him as well, don't you think Rogue?" Before anyone could really respond, Xavier continued. "No, what has happened Kitty is, Rogue has absorbed a large part of Remy's mind, but not enough to engrave his entire conscious. A part of him was battling to stay alive, quite possibly causing a sense of multiple personalities for Rogue. She believed, at some points, that she was Remy, but her own conscious fought to stay sane. It therefore created an outside image of Remy that only Rogue could see.

Suddenly, Betsy began to break out in tears, her hands flying up to cover her face. Pushing up out of her chair she ran sobbing from the room.

"Ain't Ah the one who's supposed ta be doing that?" Rogue asked, barely above a whisper.

Bobby gave a little chuckle, for which he received an elbow to the ribs by Scott.

"Rogue, perhaps we should continue this in my office," the Professor began to suggest.

"No." Rogue held up a hand, her face now dry of any tears. "Ah need ta leave Professah.

"Leave the mansion?" he asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"Ah can't stay here.

"Rogue, in your state of mind a highly recommend you do not leave." The Professor argued.

"He's right Rogue." Mystique added.

Rogue glared at her mother. "Ah don't care mama. And Ah certainly don't give a damn what you think either!" Rogue stood tall, her chin raised, forcing the tears back. "Ah'd rather be crazy with the ghost o'Remy for meh companion, then sane without him." She stated, finally deflating, the pain too strong. Before she completely collapsed, she flew from the room.

No one moved to follow her. No one moved at all.

"Would you join me briefly in my office Mystique?" Xavier asked, startling a few students with the intrusiveness of his voice.

"I'd rather go knock some sense into my daughter.

Xavier gave her a stern look, and Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Fine.

When they had reached his office, Mystique chose to stand, rather than sit, signaling her impatience. Xavier placed his hands on his desk, searching for the right words.

"We had a funeral for Remy." Xavier began meticulously. "Rogue was awake, although she does not remember, but she chose not to attend.

"Skip to the part that's relative to me Charles," Mystique snapped.

"Prying Rogue from Remy took considerable effort from what I'm told. They clung together as if on purpose despite their unconscious state." Xavier looked into Mystique's frustrated eyes, knowing known of this meant anything to her really.

"We had a funeral, without a body Mystique.

Mystique's lips tightened. "I suppose I could ask if the boy was cremated, but I don't imagine it's that simple.

"No, it's not. Rogue was carried to the jet first, because she was still alive. By that time Remy's heart had stopped, and there was nothing we could do. When one of my members returned to Remy's location, his body was gone.

"And I suppose you wish to know more about this elusive Marauder team, is that it Charles? You believe they have Gambit's body?

"Yes.

"And you believe I know who they are?

"Yes.

"Well, you're right, I do. But what do you care about Remy's body. He's dead.

"Because I hear he's in the hands of a scientist, a less than morally appreciate one at that. One who knows genetic code and," Xavier paused. "Cloning.

Mystique smirked. "Remy's body is dead. I doubt he is any use to Essex.

"Essex?

Mystique placed her hands on her hips. "Nathanial Essex. Mr. Sinister to his enemies.

Xavier took in the name, unfamiliar with it.

The clicking of Mystique's white boots brought him back to her presence. She was already at the door.

"This was a failed day Charles. This would never have happened had Rogue stayed with me." Mystique opened the door a crack. "As I guessed, love made her weak." She slipped through the small opening then, her last words denying Xavier hope. As he rubbed his hands together, he began to worry about the fate of his team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You justify, you're not afraid. And I won't feel like this forever. You wait with me, because you know there's so much more than this before we go._ ("Higher", The Cardigans)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue threw articles of clothing rapidly into a small bag; she had to leave before she lost her courage. The tears had yet to spill again as she moved in hurried steps around her room. She could hear Remy's silent words of comfort echoing in the back of her skull, haunting her, confusing her. His thoughts were slowly jumbling into her own, making it hard to distinguish who's memory was who's. She knew that if she stayed at the mansion she would have a chance at recovering her sanity. But she would also lose her last connection to Remy.

Slipping on Remy's trench coat, Rogue glanced once more into the mirror, her bag hanging over one shoulder. Red on black eyes stared through her, but this time they belonged to her own burning gaze.

She stepped out onto the patio just as the loud sound of someone knocking on her door invaded her thoughts. Ignoring it, she floated upwards. She would not take Remy's motorcycle, nor one of the other X-vehicles, she would not leave a trace. She heard her bedroom door break down, but she would be a tiny dot lost in the sky before anyone noticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, looks like some of you were correct. This is not the end quite yet, I will right a short epilogue and if anyone has questions, I can answer them there. I already have a good idea for a sequel to this, because it really isn't finished, if it was not obviously set up that way. Remy may yet have a chance at survival.

**Star-of-Chaos**: By Kurt's comment, I just meant that he had moved on to become a priest, nothing else too exciting. He was willing to forgive his mother completely through his faith. And Mystique is fun, although, you may not have liked this specific confrontation much, but she will be back if I make a sequel.

**Keebler-elmo**: You were a helpful critic! I didn't catch that mistake, I still need to go change it too. And as you can tell from this chapter, Remy could not blow down the door.

**Ishandahalf**: So, was it what you thought it was? Was your bad feeling right? Sorry I killed Remy again, as you can tell, my stories end in a similar manner. I'm not very forgiving, even to those I like I suppose. Or maybe I just like writing sad, angst stuff.

**Aro**: bootylicicous is in the dictionary? Huh. And you're right, Mystique doesn't deserve the title of mother. She's a bitch. But that's what I like about her character, she pulls it off nicely.

**TheRealMai**: Well good call on the suspicion that something happened in Antarctica. That aspect of it will be played up more in the sequel though. There is still more left in the puzzle of this story. It's not done yet. Glad you liked the last chapter.

**Mystic-wiccan**: Glad you love the story, hope you still can after this chapter though.

**Texasgrrl**: It was kinda like a sixth sense, but Remy wasn't a ghost, just a projection of Rogue's mind. Sorry if this story makes you sad, but it's how I write, none of my stories are too happy.


	13. The Ocean Breathes Salty

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in. In my head, in my heart, in my soul. And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again. Well I don't know. I don't know. I needed to think a spell. I had to think awhile._ ("Ocean Breathes Salty", Modest Mouse)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue placed her palm on the cold stone, her eyes wide in astonishment. She traced the engraving of his name, sliding over each letter.

"This is hard ta believe sugah." Rogue dropped her hand, letting it rest on her knee. "Ah don't know if Ah can with y'all inside meh head." She whispered quietly, voicing her fear.

Slowly, Rogue stood up, Remy's trench coat dragging on the ground, too long for Rogue's slender and shorter body. With one last look at the grave, Rogue closed her eyes, willing herself to another place.

But collapsing under the pressure of the choice she had to make, Rogue fell against Remy's grave, resting her hands on the top of the gray slab. She knew she had to let go, and she let the tears crash rather than slide, pouring down her cheeks. No matter what she had told Mystique, she had to move on. She just could not do it at the mansion; too many memories lingered there.

And so, wiping her tears with the sleeve of Remy's coat, she gathered herself up, picking up the bag she had discarded to the ground. As her feet left the grass and dirt in one final move, her head twisted to the side, taking in the mansion, that for nearly a year had been her home.

And then she became the dot in the sky that she had promised, without the true knowledge of what had happened that fateful day in Antarctica. Perhaps she would have stayed had she known Remy's body had not been recovered. She may have even still held hope, but instead she melted in with the clouds that began to roll in, threatening rain. And it fell in large drops, plunking against the ground with brute force, as the last image of Rogue's silhouette disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there didn't' seem to be many questions, so that's good. I'm glad you guy's liked the story, despite its depressive qualities. But I may just surprise you and give you a happy ending in the sequel. Maybe. No guarantees. Anyways, I'm only going to answer reviews with questions, but thanks to all my reviewers.

**Sara**: Your confusion makes perfect sense: I wasn't very consistent with my ideas. It doesn't really make sense for Remy to have been thinking without Rogue present. He wasn't separate from her, I was really just trying to throw readers off, so they wouldn't realize he was dead. Although, Remy did have some separate thought, it was only within Rogue's mind. So, the Remy we saw in the library was actually Rogue. But I can't really explain the scene with Kurt, Bobby and Scott. Damn me. Sorry! And, no, the sequel to One Last Lie will not come first. I will probably continue this with this one, since the characters are still fresh in my head. But the sequel to One Last Lie will come around some day.

**TheRealMai:** You know, I love Rogue and Remy as a couple, but I suppose I never let them be together by fault of what goes on between them in the comics-they are always on and off, Marvel never lets them be together either. And, I actually didn't get this idea from the Sixth Sense, I got it from an episode of Scrubs, where the head doctor sees the ghost of his best friend (Brendan Fraiser). And don't worry, Mr. Sinister and any cloning plans will be revealed in the sequel.

**Ishandahalf**: Well, I will tell you this, and this is for all readers to know as well: You will be seeing Remy in the sequel, all though that is probably obvious. And maybe, just maybe, I will finally let them be happy. Especially since I hear Marvel is trying to tear them apart again.


End file.
